<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Start of Something Beautiful by Proshutterbug</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172385">The Start of Something Beautiful</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proshutterbug/pseuds/Proshutterbug'>Proshutterbug</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rafe and Nicole find love again [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Days of Our Lives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:47:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proshutterbug/pseuds/Proshutterbug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When love leaves you bleeding and left behind, Can a true friendship heal your heart and grow into a deeper love than you ever thought possible? Rafe Hernandez and Nicole Walker Brady are about to find out.. with lots of drama, heartache, discovery, and sexy romance along the way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rafe Hernandez/Nicole Walker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rafe and Nicole find love again [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nicole...</p><p>   Nicole sighs as she sadly places another ornament on the small tree she set up in the living room. She really didn’t feel like celebrating right now. This was supposed to be the happiest Christmas ever for her and Eric. Newlyweds and finally the family she had always wanted but, instead, she was alone again, forcing herself to hang ornaments and pretend to be happy for her beautiful daughter, Allie, and Henry. Nicole had been so sure that this time, with Eric, she had found a love that would put her and Holly first. He was her first love, she was the love of his life.. 20 years it took to finally be together, and it had only lasted three short months before Eric had left her because something else was more important. Eric is the very best man she knows, but her heart is bleeding with pain and loneliness. No matter how much she has changed, how hard she loves him, or how much she suffers for him, it never seems to be enough to keep him with her.  </p><p>  Today marks three months since Eric has been gone since they got married. From here on out, Eric has been gone from their marriage longer than he was here with her. The pain knifes through her heart and catches her breath as tears slowly and silently slide down her cheeks.  She logically knows three months isn’t really that long a time, and, if she had an end date, she could handle it. The problem was, there was no end date. </p><p>  Eric’s phone calls started getting shorter and farther apart after the first month. The second month saw only a few phone calls and no end date in site. This last month has been one phone call at the beginning of the month and nothing in the last three weeks. Nicole tried earlier this week to get in touch with Eric and was told by the mission that he was helping a neighboring village and they didn’t have any way to contact him. She left a message for him to contact her today to celebrate their 6 month anniversary, and here it was, 6:00 pm and still nothing.  With the time difference, that would be 1:00 am over there, which means he forgot about her again. </p><p>  Unexpectedly, there is a knock at the door, making Nicole jump and, with her heart pounding and excitement pouring through her body, rush for the door. Hope explodes through her as she dares to believe it is Eric surprising her by finally coming home. </p><p>  Ripping open the door, Nicole feels her heart sink as a stranger stands in a messenger outfit holding a thick envelope. Nicole feels the hope curl up and die as she believes the package is from Basic Black. </p><p>“Are you Nicole Brady?” The messenger asks.</p><p>“Yes, I am. Can I help you?” Nicole replies. </p><p>“I have a package for you from the Congo from an Eric Brady.  Can you sign here?” The messenger tells her. </p><p>    Nicole’s heart beats a little easier as she pictures Christmas presents to her, Holly, Allie, and Henry. </p><p>“Yes! Yes, I can. Thank you! Thank you so much” Nicole gushes as she scribbles her signature and grabs the thick envelope from the messenger and all but shuts the door in the poor messenger’s face in her excitement to see what wonderful gifts Eric sent. Picturing homemade bead jewelry or paintings made by kids at the village, Nicole impatiently rips open the envelope.  Several separate smaller envelopes fall out as well as another larger envelope with important papers written on the outside. Nicole goes through the smaller envelopes first and finds one for Allie and Henry, one for his Mother, one for Sami, and one addressed to her. </p><p>    Nicole again rips open the envelope addressed to her and finds a small bead necklace sitting in a long letter hand written by Eric. With a heart full of love, Nicole starts to read the letter. With each word that appears on the page, Nicole feels her heart rip apart and bleed as the tears pour so hard and fast over her face that she can barely make out the horrible sentences. She tries to breathe as the pain slicing her soul lashes trough her.</p><p>   It seems that Eric has found his calling to God again and he is not coming back to her. He is rejoining the priesthood and he is so very sorry for the pain that this is causing her because he does and always will love her, but his heart and soul belong to God. He is staying in the Congo because he loves her too much to watch her move on with someone else but he has to do this. He never should have left the priesthood, but his feelings for her were so strong they blinded him to his true calling. He feels horrible about the way this has happened and he hopes she can forgive him someday for this sorrow he is once again bringing her. In the important papers envelope is the signed divorce papers that he had the Church put together to send to her.  All she has to do is sign the papers and file them. He is giving her everything he has in Salem that is in his name like all his savings and stocks and bonds can ease this pain. He apologizes over and over in his letter as he shreds her to pieces and leaves a broken mess behind. All she has left of her marriage is a bead necklace for Holly. How is she going to tell her about Eric?</p><p>   How will she get through Christmas in just five days? Thank God Henry and Holly are at Maggie’s house and Allie is spending the night with Claire. How is she still breathing? How is her heart beating through this pain? How is she going to make it through this night? </p><p>   Just as she thinks this thought, another knock comes from her door.  Nicole just sits there starring at the tree as the tears continue to pour down her face. The knocking comes again, louder this time as Nicole continues to sit weeping and a sob slips out....</p><p>Rafe...</p><p>    Rafe sits in his new office as the police commissioner and looks down at the pile of cases covering his desk. He was horrified to hear about the attack on Allie but was happy to be able to help her stay out of jail. </p><p>  Everywhere he looks, there are reminders of Hope. Her absence hurts like a sore tooth. The pain might have dulled for a while when his brain was helping Allie and when he talked to his good friend Nicole, who was also hurting regardless of how she tried to hide it. </p><p>   Rafe has known Nicole for many years and knows when she is trying to pull the wool over his eyes. He HAD to get good a reading her because she hasn’t always been the most honest of people for many years. Even now, if Nicole thought she was protecting someone she loves, she could and would do things that most people would find extreme. Rafe, however, understood her because he could go to extremes for the people he loved as well. </p><p>   Now that Allie’s problem of getting arrested has been solved, for the moment,  these cases sitting on his desk are not keeping the ache of missing Hope away, so Rafe thinks back to Nicole’s visit and he goes over everything in his mind one more time. He can’t shake the feeling that Nicole is hiding something about how she is really dealing with Eric being gone so soon after their wedding. </p><p>  It is already 7:00 pm .. two hours after his shift ended.. and he is not in any rush to go home to an empty house. Rafe figures it wouldn’t hurt just to drop by Nicole’s to see if she wants some company too since Allie, Henry, and Holly are out for the night. Maybe she is feeling as alone as he is. </p><p>A short ride over finds Rafe knocking on Nicole’s door.  No answer. At first, he thinks no one is home, but he remembers seeing her car in the parking area, so he knocks again a little louder. Still, there is no response. Maybe she caught a ride with another friend and is out enjoying her Christmas shopping. Just as he is turning to go, Rafe hears a sob of pain come from inside the apartment. </p><p>   All of Rafe’s cop instincts kick in at full force with that one little sob he hears. Someone inside is in pain, and Rafe reaches for his gun as he begins pounding on Nicole’s door calling her name..</p><p>“Nicole! Nicole! Can you hear me? It’s Rafe! I am here! Open this door right now or I am breaking it down! Nicole! Are you in danger? Nicole! Answer me right now!” Rafe shouts as he starts to back up to kick the door in.</p><p>  Just as he is about to kick in the door, he hears footsteps walking towards the door.. </p><p>Nicole..</p><p>   Still in a fog of pain, the banging and panic in Rafe’s voice finally reaches her so she woodenly stands and walks toward the door.  Without saying a word, Nicole opens the door, looks at Rafe, turns and walks back to the couch where she sits back down and continues to sob and stare blankly at the tree while holding onto the letter and little bead necklace.</p><p>Rafe..</p><p>  As soon as the footsteps reach the door, Rafe hears the lock click and the knob turns as the door slowly opens. Rafe raises his gun as the door opens to reveal the sobbing blank stare of Nicole who doesn’t even flinch at finding Rafe pointing a gun at her. </p><p>  Rafe quickly lowers the gun and watches as Nicole turns and walks back to the couch to sit and blankly look at the tree all without saying a single word. Rafe notices the letter and necklace clutched in Nicole’s hands as he cautiously looks around and eases into the living room while quietly closing the door behind him. Something was very very wrong. </p><p>“Nicole, what is it? Is it Holly? Henry? Allie? Nicole, talk to me. Whatever it is, I am hear to help but I need to know what is wrong first. Did someone hurt you?” Rafe asks in a quiet voice as he tries to find the source of the look on her face as the tears continue to fall. Fear starts turning in his gut at the thought of anyone hurting his dear friend or the kids. </p><p>“Please, Nicole, tell me what happened?” Rafe pleads.</p><p>  Nicole just turns her head and another sob leaves her as she starts to shake and tremble. Unable to say anything yet, Nicole hands Rafe the letter and curls into a ball on the couch as Rafe starts to read what has torn his friend to pieces. As Rafe reads the letter, emotions turn his gut and cross his face. First is confusion as he realizes the letter is from Eric, then comes shock as he continues to read, then comes understanding and sorrow as he realizes what this letter means for his friend, then anger that his former brother-in-law has reduced Nicole to such a state of despair and pain.  While the rational side of his brain realizes that Eric didn’t mean for any of this to happen, the emotional side that is hurting for his friend, wants to kick Eric’s ass. How could Eric do this to his family? How could he make promises to them and then take it all away? Rafe can not understand this but his feelings are not important at this moment. He needs to be here for his friend who just had her whole world blow up in her face. </p><p>Rafe doesn’t say anything, no words come to him that seem right, so he just reaches over and pulls Nicole into his lap and holds her as she finally breaks this horrible silence and sobs uncontrollably in his arms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Holding on for dear life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Comforting a dear friend</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2</p><p>Rafe...</p><p>    Rafe holds on to Nicole for dear life as the quiet tears turn into a raging storm of sobs and cries of pain. With the dam finally broken, Nicole shakes, trembles, cries out, and falls completely apart in the safety of Rafe’s arms. All of the pain comes pouring out in one long wave that seems to last for days instead of the two hours that it actually takes. Through it all, Rafe holds on tight and lets Nicole get it all out while he gently rocks her in his arms and cries right along with her as all the pain from Hope’s rejection of him comes out along with Nicole’s pain.<br/>

Nicole holds on to Rafe for dear life as he lets all his pain out in the safety of Nicole’s arms while she rocks with him each comforting the other until neither is sure just who is hurting the most. Finally, it seems the worst of the storm is passing as they both quite down to soft sighs and slowing tears. Each is afraid to let the other go as they prop each other up. Each dries the other’s tears off of wet cheeks and run comforting hands down the other’s back. Slowly, as if afraid if they move too fast it could set the storm to raging again, they pull apart. Rafe speaks first as he softly asks</p><p>“Do you need to talk about it? I am here for you for as long as you need me to be.” </p><p>Nicole answers him with a watery sad smile and says</p><p>“What is there to talk about? You read the letter so you know what is going on. It is sad and painful but there is really nothing more to say about the death of my marriage. The only thing I have to figure out now is how to find the strength to let him go. What about you?  Do you need to talk about you and Hope? I am here for you too and will be for as long as you need me also.”</p><p>Rafe returns her sad smile and answers</p><p>“There really is no mystery to the end of Hope and my relationship either. Like you, I just have to find the strength to let her go as well. I want to keep wishing and waiting for her to come back to me but she made it very clear, just like Eric did, that she wasn’t coming back.” </p><p>Nicole responds bitterly </p><p>“What a pair we make, both of us so in love with people who just can’t be with us anymore. Who ever said that love can conquer all was a damn fool!” </p><p>Rafe smiles bittersweetly and replies </p><p>“At least we both know that they love us even if they can’t act on that love anymore.” </p><p>Nicole shudders as she replies </p><p>“I know that should make me feel better, but, somehow,  it just makes it worse. Why can’t I ever be enough? I’ve changed and grown and tried so hard to be worthy of his love but still, it wasn’t enough.”  She ends on a watery sigh.</p><p>Rafe feels anger grow in his gut towards Eric again at Nicole’s painful words as he grips her cheeks in both of his hands and fiercely responds</p><p>“You ARE worthy! You are more than enough! You are loyal, smart, funny, brave and a great friend! You are beautiful both on the inside and out! Eric chose God over you. I don’t know anyone who could compete with God! He is the one who wasn’t honest about what his true calling was. He never should have let himself marry you if there was even a chance he could leave you. He is the one who let you down not the other way around!” </p><p>Nicole reached up and put both hands on Rafe’s cheeks as she returned his words back to him</p><p>“You are more than worthy too Rafe. You are strong and caring and one of the best men I know.  Hope is hurting right now from loosing her daughter. She can still find her way back to you.” </p><p>Rafe looks heartbroken when he says</p><p>“Hope can’t love me until she finds peace with the death of her daughter and I don’t think she will ever be able to do that. She is lost to us all.” </p><p>Nicole replies</p><p>“If I could bring back Hope for you, I would. I really feel for her but I hate the way she is hurting you.” </p><p>Rafe tells her</p><p>“I would bring Eric back to you too if I could. I know he feels like he has this higher calling but I can not imagine a higher calling than being a father and husband. I just can’t understand how he could leave you and Holly. I am so mad at him for hurting you this way!” </p><p>Nicole sighs and confesses</p><p>“I am so glad you are here with me right now Rafe. You are a very good friend and you have always been there when I needed you. I don’t think I would have survived tonight without you here. Thank you for being you.” </p><p>Rafe feels his heart warm at Nicole’s words and makes a decision. He wasn’t going to leave her alone tonight. He would sleep here so he could be close if she needed someone to help her through this night. </p><p>Rafe tells her </p><p>“Well then, you are in luck because I don’t have any other place I would rather be than right here with you tonight. I am not going to let you go through this alone. I will stay here all night and fight the dark with you.”</p><p>Rafe lets Nicole’s face go and wraps both arms around her and tucks her into his side as they hold each other on the couch. </p><p>Nicole...</p><p>  Wrapped in the warm comfort of Rafe’s arms and tucked tightly to his side, Nicole sighs and settles into him as she absorbs the feeling of being cared for. It has been three very lonely months since she has felt the warmth of male arms around her. She knows she shouldn’t let him stay but she just couldn’t bring herself to argue with him. One night, was that too much to ask? One night to feel comfort and not so alone. The big crying session really took it out of her and she feels her eyes slowly close. Just a few minutes.. then she would move. Just a few minutes more to feel safe. Sleep sneaks up on her on silent feet. </p><p>Rafe...</p><p>   Rafe feels Nicole’s body relax as sleep claims her. It felt really nice to be needed. There was nothing he could do for Hope because she wouldn’t let him, but this he could do. He could help his friend through this night and through the pain he knew she would feel for a while. It helped to ease his suffering and loneliness as well. </p><p>His thoughts turned once again to the pain he witnessed and felt earlier. Damn Eric for doing this! He was a fool as far as Rafe was concerned. How could he just abandon his family like this? Well, Rafe wasn’t going to abandon them when they needed him. If Eric couldn’t be here for them, then Rafe would. </p><p>He would protect Allie, Henry, Nicole and Holly. He would help Nicole and Holly through this pain like he wished he could help Hope. Rafe felt a calm peace settle over him that he never would have believed he would feel without Hope. </p><p>He had a mission of his own now. Someone or rather several someones who needed him as desperately as he needed them.  </p><p>With that thought in his head, sleep snuck up on Rafe as well. His last thought as he drifted off to the land made up of dreams was that the feeling of Nicole in his arms was good. Really really good.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. What dreams may come</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rafe and Nicole dream of lost loves</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rafe...</p><p>    Rafe smiles as Hope snuggles into him and tells him how much she missed him. </p><p>“I am so glad I came back home. I missed you so much. I am so happy being back in your arms.”</p><p>Rafe smiles as he holds her and kisses the top of her head. </p><p>“I missed you too. I am so lucky to have you back with me. You feel so good in my arms. I was so afraid I would never get this chance again.”</p><p>Hope lifts her face to Rafe and he places a soft kiss on her lips that quickly starts to get heated. Wet, hot, and sexy as he feels himself growing harder with each passing second.  Desire pulses through his veins as the kisses turn more and more passionate. Rafe moans as Hope’s hand moves down his chest. Rafe runs his hands down Hope’s back and cups her butt. Hope moans in response and Rafe suddenly freezes .. something isn’t right. That didn’t sound like Hope.. slowly he opens his eyes.. and looks into the shocked sexy eyes of Nicole...</p><p>Nicole...</p><p>  Nicole smiles at Eric as he snuggles her tighter into him. Eric tells her how happy he is to be home.</p><p>“I am so glad to be back home with you! I never should have left. I am so glad to have you back in my arms again.”  Eric kisses the top of her head.</p><p>Nicole raises her face as Eric places a soft kiss on her lips that quickly turns heated. Hot, wet and sexy kisses make her wet and leave her wanting more. More is what she gets as the kisses grow more and more passionate. Nicole runs her hands down Eric’s chest and he moans and runs his hands down her back to cup her butt. Nicole moans in response but freezes as something occurs to her, something is wrong... that moan didn’t sound like Eric...Nicole’s eyes fly open in shock as she sees Rafe’s sexy eyes slowly open...</p><p>Rafe.. </p><p>   Several things register to Rafe in rapid order. First, he had Nicole in his arms and not Hope. Two, he must have been dreaming, and from the look on Nicole’s face, she must have been dreaming too. Three, his body hadn’t caught up with his mind yet because he was as hard as a nail, and had a handful of Nicole’s butt. Four, he really liked the way Nicole’s butt felt and those dream kisses were steamy as hell. Five, Nicole still hadn’t moved yet nor has she told him to take his hand off her butt. Rafe doesn’t move as he asks Nicole</p><p>“Were you dreaming of Eric like I was dreaming of Hope?”</p><p>Nicole says “Yes.” She still hasn’t moved either. </p><p>Rafe takes a chance and says</p><p>“Did it feel as good for you as it is feeling for me?” </p><p>Nicole sucks in a sharp breath then softly replies<br/>
“Yes.” Then she does something that almost blows the top of Rafe’s head off. She moans again and arches into his body while she brings her lips back to his and starts kissing him again. </p><p>Rafe shutters with need and moans into the kiss as he squeezes her butt. Now they both knew who they were kissing as the passion between them flairs to new heights. </p><p>Nicole..</p><p>  Nicole explores Rafe’s body with her busy hands as she tunnels under his shirt and kisses him deeper. Rafe’s hand continues to squeeze and stroke her butt as his other hand joins the party by going up the back of her shirt as well. Desire heats her blood and pounds through her wet core.</p><p> Arching into him, Nicole starts tugging his shirt over his head and breaks the kiss just long enough to remove the offending barrier to his skin. She starts pressing hot open mouth kisses down his neck and onto his chest as he returns the favor by lifting her shirt up and she is forced to stop long enough for him to remove that barrier as well. His hands race to remove her bra as she continues to lick and kiss her way over his chest. </p><p>  Rafe groans and shivers as Nicole’s hot mouth finds one of his nipples just as he drops her bra to the floor. It is Nicole’s turn to groan as Rafe drags Nicole up his body so he can get his mouth on one of her bare puckered nipples while her arms circle his head and press his face harder against her breast.</p><p> Fire rushes to Nicole’s core from the feel of his lips and tongue plucking at her hard aching nipple. Nicole feels the world tilt as Rafe shifts her around then sits up with her straddling his thighs and she presses herself tight against the hard bulge she can feel throbbing against her.  Rafe starts eating at her mouth and neck while Nicole starts rubbing her wet core against him. Even through both of their pants, Nicole can feel how large Rafe has grown as their run away desire rages out of control. Suddenly, Rafe stands and lifts her up as Nicole wraps her legs around his waist and Rafe carries her into the bedroom.</p><p>Rafe...</p><p>  Rafe’s body is on fire as passion beats through his blood and throbs through his aching cock with every step he takes as he carries Nicole to her bedroom.  Rafe lets Nicole slide down his body as he stands her next to the bed as they both go to work removing each other’s remaining clothes in a frenzy to be completely skin to skin. Within moments, both are completely naked as they fall in a tangle of limbs onto the bed.</p><p>  Their mouths crash back together as greedy hands start stroking desperate flesh. Rafe growls out his approval when he feels Nicole’s hand surround his throbbing cock and tease him to the point of madness. Rafe’s own hands are busy stroking Nicole’s wet core while she arches and moans her own approval. Rafe wants to taste every square inch of Nicole’s naked body, but that will have to be another time because the fire is burning too high and too hot this first time together. </p><p>  Rafe feels like his skin will melt off if he doesn’t get inside of Nicole in the next few seconds. Nicole feels the same way as she arches against him and nips at his neck. Her hand starts pulling him to her core as she wraps her legs around his waist and brings him home. </p><p>This is no easy ride as Rafe slams himself deep and both of them cry out in ecstasy. With Nicole’s arms around his body, she matches him stroke for stroke. Rafe rides hard and deep as the world around them fades away until all that is left is the pounding of their hearts that match the pounding of their bodies. All that is spoken are grunts and cries of delight as the pleasure builds to dizzying heights. Rafe feels Nicole’s nails scratch down his back as she screams out and the hold her body has on his tightens and shakes with earth shattering force that frees his own release. With a wild cry of his own, Rafe soars with Nicole as he holds her just as tight as she holds him. </p><p>  Slowly, the world starts turning again as the two of them float back to earth.  Rafe pulls Nicole into his side as he tucks them into the bed under the covers. Finally, Rafe says his first words since the couch</p><p>“If you think you can get rid of me now that we have shared that, you are wrong. I am definitely going to want to do that again. Many many many times.” </p><p>Nicole giggles as she sleepily says</p><p>“That’s funny, I was just thinking the exact same thing.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Wake up sleepyhead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nicole wakes Rafe in the middle of the night</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nicole...</p><p>   Nicole starts to wake in stages. The first thing that makes it through the sleep is how warm and cozy she feels. Snuggling deeper into the warmth, the second thing that occurs to her is that the warmth is a male body and that body is naked and has her pressed tight over the top of it with one hand grasping her naked butt while the other firmly secures her in place. It is the third thing that makes her eyes fly open as she starts to lick and kiss her pillow .. memories from earlier tonight and who it was exactly in her bed and why it was Rafe and not Eric. </p><p> </p><p>  Remembering how hot they burned earlier  and how sex with Rafe managed to do the one thing Nicole didn’t think was possible, take her mind off of Eric. Nicole lets an impish smile cross her lips as she slowly started kissing down Rafe’s chest as she licks and teases nipples, then abs, then a belly button on her sexy trip south. </p><p>  Nicole knows the second Rafe is finally awake as he growls out a very steamy </p><p>“Well,  Good morning to you too, Nicole”</p><p>  That is her cue to make Rafe shout out a very naughty word as she wraps her lips around his very awake erection. Rafe’s hips lift off the bed and hands fly to Nicole’s hair as words Rafe hasn’t said in a very long time come flying out of his mouth along with his breath as Nicole begins driving him completely out of his mind. </p><p>Rafe..</p><p>  Rafe feels the scorching heat push him higher by the second, then Nicole changes the rhythm just a little and it is enough to slow him down and she starts building the heat all over again. Two, three, now on the fourth time, Rafe has gone from sexy, hot and relaxed to crazy, desperate, and aching. Unable to stop himself, Rafe tightens his hands in Nicole’s hair and pleads for mercy.</p><p>“Nicole! I can’t take much more! I need to be inside you now!”  Rafe demands as he tries to drag her up his body.</p><p>  Nicole responds by moaning and humming out her pleasure as Rafe cusses and finally manages to drag Nicole up his body where he kisses her with out of control desire while his hands start a teasing of his own to find that Nicole’s core is just as hungry as his screaming hard on.  Once again Rafe is unable to find the control he needs to kiss Nicole all over like he wants<br/>
She keeps making his body rage for hers to the point of madness. Lining up his aching cock to Nicole’s soaking core, Rafe slams up into Nicole while she slams down onto him.</p><p>Nicole..</p><p>  Nicole can not believe just how good it feels to have Rafe so snug inside her as she starts moving on him.  Sliding up and down while Rafe grabs her hips and rubs her harder against him. Pleasure more intense than Nicole has felt in a very long time shoots through her whole body as Rafe matches her move for move as he relentlessly drives them harder and faster. </p><p>  Now it is Nicole’s turn to moan, shake, gasp and cry out as Rafe drives them closer and closer to the edge. Once again, Nicole sinks her nails into Rafe’s flesh, his chest this time, as she leans forward and latches onto Rafe’s shoulder with her mouth and tongue and teeth. All the world narrows down to where their two bodies connect as one when, suddenly, white hot sparks seem to explode all around them as they both soar high and free again.</p><p>Breathing hard and still connected to Rafe intimately, Nicole drops down onto Rafe’s chest in almost the exact position which she found herself waking a few hours ago. </p><p>“So, how was that for a wake up call, sleepyhead?” Nicole asked with a very devilish smile and humor sparkling her eyes. </p><p>Rafe...</p><p>   Rafe wrapped both arms around Nicole, laying on top of him, while he could still feel the aftershocks tingling through where both of them remain connected. Taking another large, deep breath, Rafe tries to get his brain to form words so he can answer the dangerously sexy woman who might just end up killing him if the sex gets any better. </p><p>“You can wake me up anytime you want! I just want to know that you will let me return the favor, soon?”  Rafe asks as he kisses her hair and runs soothing hands up and down her back. Goose bumps break out all over the skin on her back as she shutters which causes more pleasure to shoot through their joined bodies.  Both of them moan out their pleasure, </p><p>“I will let you return the favor very very soon.” Nicole says with a big smile on her face and more twinkles in her eyes. </p><p>Rafe responds </p><p>“I don’t know whither to be excited or scared by that.  You, my hot and extremely sexy friend, are explosive.”</p><p>Nicole smiles and winks at him as she wiggles her hips where they are connected making more sparks dance through their bodies. </p><p>“Oh, my delightfully handsome friend, you haven’t seen anything yet!”  Nicole promises.</p><p>Rafe grins in return as mischief twinkles in his eyes as well. He swiftly grabs on tight holding Nicole close to his body as he quickly rolls them both over so Nicole is now underneath him without coming unseated.  Slowly, with short, easy strokes, Rafe begins to tease Nicole into  shivering, tingling desire once again while his passion hardens, lengthens, and demands more from both of them. </p><p>Nicole..</p><p>  Nicole has always felt as though she has had to tame down her appetite for sexual pleasure because her drive was much more intense and demanding than most. No one, not even Eric, has ever been able to keep up with her over charged body. Eric was emotionally satisfying but his physical hunger wasn’t as demanding as Nicole’s. EJ came the closest to matching her hunger physically, but she never felt satisfied emotionally even when she was deeply in love. Some part of her always held back from EJ because she didn’t fully trust him. Daniel had been the closest to satisfying her both physically and emotionally. She still missed him everyday even though life had moved on and she found love again. Rafe seems to be the one man who can keep up with her, physically at least, right now. Time would tell how long it would last.  </p><p>   Nicole wasn’t sure were this friends with benefits thing was going but she knew one thing for sure.  She was going to enjoy this while it lasted.  With that in mind, she nipped, licked, scratched, kissed, arched, moaned and basically had a wonderful time and didn’t even try to hold anything back. The more she let loose her hunger, the more Rafe matched her heat for heat, demand for demand, wild for wild. She was never more sexually satisfied in her life. Rafe had even put EJ to shame. Nicole couldn’t imagine why Sami would ever choose EJ over Rafe in the bedroom department. Maybe EJ stepped it up for Sami because Nicole thought Rafe won that talent contest hands down. She wasn’t sure if either of them would be able to walk tomorrow, but she had made her mind up that she just didn’t care. Now, all she had to do was keep “feelings” out of it. </p><p>   Caring.. that’s fine. Sexual desire.. that is awesome and wanted. She would even go as far as fond. They could be very fond of each other but that was it. No Love, no possessiveness or jealousy. No hoping or wishing. She was done. Her heart couldn’t take anymore. It was already in a thousand pieces, like shattered glass scattered from one end of her soul to the other. </p><p>  She was sure that Rafe felt the exact same way. He was feeling protective of her, Holly,Allie, and Henry, sure, but that was Rafe. He would feel protective over an ant crossing the road. She is absolutely sure they are on the same page. With no pressure to be anything she wasn’t and no need to make the other person love her, Nicole felt free and allowed Rafe to see the real Nicole. No games, no agendas, no expectations. </p><p>Rafe..</p><p>  Rafe couldn’t believe that Nicole could not only keep up with his sexual desires, she challenged him and made him hotter and more passionate than anyone he had been with. Even with Hope and Jordan, Rafe had to curb his sexual needs because his Latina blood ran much too hot for a lot of women. Sami was the closest to matching his fire but she always seemed to hold back with him. Nicole seemed to be the exception holding nothing back physically and even challenging him to hold nothing back as well.  Rafe wasn’t sure how long this friends with benefits would last but he planned to enjoy the hell out of it while he could.</p><p>  All Rafe had to do was keep feelings out of it.  His heart couldn’t take anything else. It already looked like a battle hardened warrior with all the scars covering it. He could care, protect, and help this family but he couldn’t keep them. Rafe was sure Nicole was on the same page so Rafe didn’t hide anything. He didn’t pressure or expect anything emotionally but he did let all his passionate nature out. He just let himself be Rafe.  </p><p>   It was the start to something neither one thought to ever find again ..</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A New Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ending a dream in the light of a new day.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nicole...</p><p>   Nicole emerged from her bedroom freshly showered and dressed as she starts a fresh pot of coffee and starts cracking some eggs and heating her omelette pan. Rafe deserved a good breakfast after keeping her from loosing  her mind last night, not to mention all those lovely orgasms.  Nicole smiles as she hears the shower stop and takes a second to appreciate the mental image of a naked, wet, and sexy Rafe drying off. Shaking herself out of those lovely thoughts, Nicole starts gathering her omelette ingredients and chops everything up while her stand mixer whips the eggs into a perfect consistency.<br/>
Buttering the pan, Nicole makes short work of pouring the eggs and adding the rest of the ingredients as she loads the toaster with thick slices of bread. Two ham and cheese omelettes and two slices of toast later,  Nicole sets the table just as Rafe comes out of the bedroom, dressed and sniffing the air in appreciation.</p><p>“Wow! That smells amazing, but you didn’t have to do all this for me. I should have been the one getting you breakfast this morning.” Rafe says as he hugs her tight and kisses her cheek in thanks. </p><p>“It was not any trouble to add an extra omelette and you more than deserved it after all you did to help me last night.” Nicole replies, determined to not ruin this by dwelling on why she had needed him so much as she moves to the coffee pot and brings it to the table where she sets it next to the cream and sugar bowls. </p><p>“Well, it was my great pleasure.” Rafe says with a twinkle of naughty humor in his gorgeous eyes.</p><p>“It wasn’t just your great pleasure.” Nicole smirks back with a naughty twinkle in her own eyes as she pulls out Rafe’s seat with a flourish and gestures for him to sit.    </p><p>   Nicole admits to herself that she made breakfast for Rafe not only as a thank you but also to delay his departure. While he is here, he is keeping all the pain and despair at a distance. She knows it is coming, but she is determined to hold it off as long as she can. </p><p>  “I hope ham and cheese omelettes are ok? I wasn’t sure what you liked for breakfast, so I figured this was a safe bet.” Nicole says as she pours herself a cup of coffee and adds a little sugar but no cream as she hands the coffee pot to Rafe while she pushes the cream and sugar bowls his way. </p><p>  “I like ham and cheese omelettes so this is great. I am not a picky eater and tend to like most things. The only things I am not fond of for breakfast are oatmeal and soggy cereal. To me, they taste the same.”  Rafe says as he fixes his coffee with a big teaspoon of sugar and a healthy splash of cream. </p><p>  Nicole smiles at Rafe as she asks with a sparkle in her eye as she gestures to the cream and sugar bowls,   </p><p>“Are you afraid of my coffee, Rafe?”   </p><p>   Rafe grins back at her and responds as he chuckles </p><p>“Of course not! I am not afraid of ANYONE’s coffee because the coffee at the station could be used as chemical warfare.  The only way to swallow it down is to mask it as much as possible so I have gotten use to light and sweet in self defense.” </p><p>  Nicole snickers as she nods in agreement saying </p><p>“Aaahhh, that would explain it, and also why Abe likes his coffee the same way. I was curious if there was a connection.” Nicole teases. </p><p>  Nicole and Rafe share a grin as they both dig into their breakfast. Rafe takes his first bite and moans with delight. </p><p>“This is delicious! Thank you for such a wonderful start to my day.” Rafe says with a flirty wink. </p><p>Nicole rubs at the goosebumps that appeared on her skin when she heard Rafe moan his pleasure for his breakfast.<br/>
Determined to hold her own, Nicole takes a slow drink of her coffee while keeping eye contact with Rafe and makes a sexy moan of her own. </p><p>“Mmmmm, That first sip of coffee in the morning is always the best sip.” Nicole smiles as she watches Rafe rub at his own goosebumps. </p><p>Rafe..</p><p>  Rafe is pleased with himself as he continues to tease and delay his departure knowing what Nicole is doing.  He knows that as soon as he leaves, Nicole will have to face the end of her dream life with Eric, just like he had to face the end of his relationship with Hope. He wishes he could spare Nicole this pain, but he knows no one can. All he can do is be there for her and help her through just as he was doing now.  Smiling at her, he eats slowly and tells her stories about some of the more humorous characters that have been through Salem’s jail as he earns more snickers until he could delay no more and is forced to let her know he has to leave. </p><p>“This has been one of the best breakfasts I have had in quite a while. Thank you again for sharing this with me, but I am afraid I really must get going now or I will be late for work.” Rafe quietly informs Nicole. </p><p> </p><p>Nicole..</p><p>  Nicole knew this moment was coming even as she let herself forget for a while. Rafe was such a wonderful guy to let her use him to distance the reality of what she has to do today.  Nicole knows he knows what she is up to, but, instead of calling her on it, he helped her get through the long night and brightened this morning to give her the strength to face what she has to do. She will remember his kindness and compassion both last night and this morning. The passion between them was a great bonus nether saw coming, but now that she has experienced it, she hoped that they could have more of that in the near future. To that end, Nicole says</p><p>“Thank you for helping me through one of the worst nights of my life and turning it into a night and morning full of passion and companionship.  I really don’t know how I would have made it through without you. I hope that last night won’t be the last time we spend time together.” </p><p>  Rafe smiles as he gets up and pulls Nicole to her feet. He wraps his arms around her and gives her another warm hug as he kisses her hair. Rafe promises </p><p>“I would really like that as well. You helped me as much as I helped you get through the loneliness and pain. I have to go to work now, but I will be off duty tonight around 8:00 pm if nothing drastic happens. I know you are in for a rough day, so, if you want me to, I can stop by tonight and check on you.”</p><p>Nicole smiles as she hugs him back and agrees to the plan.</p><p>“That sounds like a wonderful idea. I will even cook dinner for you as well and we can see what the evening brings with no expectations. Just two friends sharing time together.” </p><p>Rafe smiles as he releases Nicole and they walk to the door together.  Rafe reaches for the knob as Nicole watches him. Suddenly, Rafe catches her eyes, drops his hand, grabs Nicole by her shoulders, and sharply pulls her into his arms as his lips crash one more time into hers. Mouthes open, tongues collide, sharp groans are heard as they try to eat each other alive. Arms clutch hard and bodies strain to get closer. Just like last night, the passion that erupts is instant and hotter than lava. Nicole is lost instantly to the fire.</p><p>Rafe..</p><p>   Rafe listens as Nicole offers to cook for him again, agrees not to put any pressure on him, and just wants to spend time with him. It is everything he wants as he walks towards the door to go to work. He should have left 5 minutes ago to make it on time but just as he reaches for the door, he looks into her eyes and knows he can’t leave without kissing her goodbye.  Dropping his hand, he grabs her to pull her to him for a quick hard kiss goodbye. The second her lips are crushed to his, fire pours once more into his veins. Unable to stop himself, Rafe opens his mouth to hers and their tongues intertwine with explosives results. A harsh groan is ripped from his throat as passion swamps Rafe. They try to mold themselves together, with mouths and bodies straining against the other as everything but the feel of Nicole gets stripped away.<br/>
Rafe turns and presses Nicole’s body against the door as her hands tunnel under the shirt she has already yanked free from his pants. Hot hands caress the skin on his back as shivers of desire shake both of them when Rafe’s mouth travels from Nicole’s to her neck and ear. Rafe licks and nips his way down her throat while his hands start raising her dress to her waist as Nicole’s hands leave Rafe’s back to tug at his belt in desperate haste.<br/>
With both of them lost to the volcanic passion that erupts between them, it takes a full minute before Rafe can hear the ring tone he has set for work penetrate the haze of desire fogging his brain. Groaning out in protest, Rafe desperately shoves himself away from Nicole and turns his back to her so he can think as he answers the phone. </p><p>“Hernandez, go ahead” Rafe automatically says as he tries to focus on what the caller is saying. </p><p>“Rafe, this is Abe. Is everything ok? Your ten minutes late for your shift, and you are NEVER late. Has something happened?” Abe asks with concern in his voice.</p><p>“Abe, Sorry Man, I had to stop by and check on a friend who had a really hard time last night. I got caught up and didn’t realize how late it has gotten. I am still at my friend’s house but I will be leaving in a few more minutes. I should be there by 8:30 at the latest. Would that be ok?”</p><p>  Rafe said as he turns to look at Nicole. She is still leaning against the door with her dress pulled up showing peaks of her panties with her lips swollen from his kisses and fire still burning in her eyes. Rafe’s eyes scorch over the very sexy picture before him as the fire flares through his blood while his brain tries to talk his body down.. work.. we need to go to work.. </p><p> Rafe realizes that Abe has been talking so he has to turn his back to her again so he can focus. He catches enough of the end of Abe’s sentence that he can figure out what he said.</p><p>“.... so I guess I can’t complain too bad.  I hope your friend is ok.” </p><p>“Thanks Abe. I will be there as soon as I can.” Rafe replies as he hangs up. </p><p>Slowly, cautiously Rafe turns around trying to brace his self for the site of Nicole looking as sexy as she did the last time he turned around.  He isn’t sure if he is happy or disappointed when she is no longer leaning against the door with her skirt almost to her waist and lust burning fire bright in her eyes. Instead, she has pulled her dress down, and she is now standing straight, but the fire is still lighting her eyes even if it is banked for the moment. </p><p>“Sorry, Nicole. I really need to get to work. I didn’t mean to do more than kiss you goodbye, but when I kissed you....” Rafe trailed off unable to find the words to describe what happened. </p><p>Nicole...</p><p>  Nicole was still stunned, frozen,  and burning with desire when Rafe glanced back at her the first time. The heat that flairs in his eyes as his gaze devours her makes her pulse pound even harder until she watches him forcefully turn his back to her once again. Finally, the words of his side of the conversation registers and Nicole manages to pull herself together, physically at least.<br/>
Her blood is still running hot, but at least she can stand and think again. Wow! Rafe was dangerous to her ability to think. While last night that was a good thing, she could see that it had the potential to be a problem. The good news was that it didn’t appear to be just her problem. </p><p>Rafe apologized saying </p><p>“Sorry, Nicole. I really need to get to work. I didn’t mean to do more than kiss you goodbye, but when I kisses you...” Rafe trailed off looking for words</p><p>Nicole tried to help explain</p><p>“every cell in our bodies burst into flames and our minds overheated and quit working?”  Nicole asked. </p><p>Rafe gave a sharp bark of laughter and promptly agreed. </p><p>“Yes, that is it exactly.” Rafe said as he walked toward the door again and stopped in front of her. Rafe’s eyes heated once again as he reached out to touch her. </p><p>“Don’t!” Nicole warned as Rafe’s hand stilled in mid air.<br/>
“I am holding on to my control by a thread, and if you touch me, there will be a mushroom cloud over this building.” Nicole confessed in a husky, smoldering voice that stoked the fire that Rafe was desperately trying to bank.</p><p>“Nicole, please,” Rafe shamelessly begged<br/>
“I am in no better shape. You need to tell me to leave right now. I don’t know if I can keep from touching you if you don’t tell me to go.”  Rafe said in his own sexy voice as he moved as close to Nicole as he could get without actually touching her. Electricity seemed to arch back and forth between them as they both fought to get Rafe to work.<br/>
Nicole fumbled with the door behind her and managed to get the door unlocked as she stared at Rafe’s lips and licked her own before telling Rafe </p><p>“You need to go to work right now so you can come back here tonight.” Nicole practically moaned into the very small space separating their lips. Rafe’s eyes tracked every single movement of Nicole’s tongue and lips as she spoke the words to send him away. Rafe felt like he was going to spontaneously combust at any second as Nicole finally managed to open the door and Rafe finally managed to walk through it so that Rafe was standing in the hall and Nicole was facing him from inside the apartment. Both were still dangerously close to the edge.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, shut the door Nicole so I can go to work.” Rafe pleaded as Nicole slipped and a low moan escaped that makes Rafe’s skin break out in goosebumps and shivers.  </p><p>“I am trying, Rafe” Nicole declares breathlessly, as she bites her lower lip to keep another moan at bay.</p><p>Rafe groans as he comes up with a solution. </p><p>“On the count of three, You will shut the door and I will turn around and walk away. Just know this, I WILL be back tonight.” Rafe promises. </p><p>“Deal!” Nicole says. As they breathlessly all but moan out together, </p><p>“One, two, and three! Go!!”</p><p>  Nicole does her part and forces her arms to close the door as she hears footsteps turn and walk away. Wow! That was very intense. Nicole walks to the couch and plops down to fan herself. It only takes a second for Nicole’s eyes to find the paperwork waiting for her signature on the coffee table. Instantly, all the heat drains out of her body, leaving her chilled to the bone. With a heartfelt sigh and tears blurring her vision, Nicole signs the papers giving Eric his freedom and killing her dream marriage. With a cry of pain, Nicole threw the offensive pen across the room and picked up the papers. It was time to go to the courthouse and file the special circumstances annulment decree the church had provided Eric with.  In this type of divorce, there was no waiting period. Once the paperwork was filed today and the fees paid, her annulment  would be final immediately and, in the eyes of the church, her dream marriage never happened. That way, Eric could rejoin the priesthood.</p><p>  It was what he wanted, and she has loved him long enough to know that he wasn’t going to change his mind. In the past, she would have refused to give him his freedom and made him fight for it as a way to hold onto him. Now, however, Nicole was a mother and she would never dream of putting Holly through that kind of pain. If Eric didn’t want them as his family anymore, she wouldn’t force him to stay, even if it ripped her world apart and tore her heart to pieces. </p><p>Holly came first, always and forever, what was best for her was the only choice for Nicole now. Holly was still young enough that she might miss Eric for a few weeks then forget about him, but if Nicole tried to hang on to Eric and dragged this out long enough, Holly could end up thinking Eric’s unhappiness was her own fault.  Nicole would never take that chance with her precious daughter, no matter how much it hurt Nicole. This was pain so deep and soul crushing that Nicole was sure her heart was dead for any other man. </p><p>   Oh, her body might still get pleasure, and her life could still have good times and joy, but her heart and soul only had room for Holly now. Eric had killed the rest of it. Or so Nicole believed...</p><p>Rafe.. </p><p>   Rafe got to work at 8:25 am. That was the latest Rafe had ever reported to work without there being a life or death emergency. Abe was waiting for him and commented that he looked really tired and his clothes looked like his emergency clothes from the trunk of his car. Rafe texted Nicole to find out if he could tell Abe about Eric sending her divorce papers. Nicole texted back to please wait because she was stopping by to take Abe to lunch and tell him herself. Rafe told Abe he would tell him all about it after they caught up on all their cases and paperwork. Abe laughed and said</p><p>“So sometime in 2030 then?” </p><p>Rafe grinned in return, and answered</p><p>“Oh, I have a feeling you will know all about it before the day is out Detective Carver Busybody.” Rafe teased and ducked as Abe threw a pen at him. </p><p>“It’s better than being Police Commissioner Jackass” Abe fired back with a snarky grin and smiled as he loaded a handful of pens in his hand, just in case.</p><p>Rafe just smirked and told Detective Busybody to get back to work as he closed the door to his office.  Time to get to work. Rafe started the day for the first time since Hope told him goodbye with a smile on his face. He was so busy, he didn’t even notice, but Abe did. </p><p>Abe...<br/>
Now Abe really wanted to know who Rafe’s friend was. Abe’s phone beeped with a message from Nicole. Could Abe meet her for lunch? She really needed some advice from her oldest friend. Abe responds sure, he will meet her at the Brady pub, but Nicole shoots that idea down. She is taking the day off to deal with some legal issues so could he meet her at her apartment? Was these mysterious legal issues what she wanted him to give her advice about? Yes, that was part of it, Nicole answered. Abe had two mysteries to solve today. What Abe didn’t know yet was that the two mysteries were really the same one but he was soon to find out.</p><p>Nicole...</p><p>   Nicole took a deep breath as the clerk of court called Nicole’s name. She brought her back to the district court Judge’s office. When Nicole entered into the office, she had on her most professional face. The face she wore when she reported the news a long time ago. She presented the Judge with the annulment papers plus the rest of the paperwork the church sent over showing that Eric used to be a priest and that Nicole and Eric had only been married for three months before he felt called to the Congo. She fought for Eric to be allowed the annulment immediately so he could return to his calling that he never should have left.  The Judge granted the annulment with special circumstances effective immediately and Nicole left his chambers a single unattached woman once more.</p><p>   Nicole made it all the way back to her apartment and barely made it inside before the flood of tears started falling down. Great huge sobs racked her body as the pain knifed through her heart slicing it to ribbons. It was done now, the end of her dream. The end of her happy ever after.. at least that is what she believes..</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Single again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nicole tells Abe about Eric. Rafe worries about Nicole and talks to Abe.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nicole...<br/>
Nicole is curled up on the couch sobbing her heart out when she hears a knock at her door. She had forgotten she had invited Abe for lunch. Damn, she was sure she looked a mess but Abe has seen her looking a mess before and she really needed his help so she got up, wiped her eyes as best she could and went to let her oldest friend in. Opening the door, Nicole gave Abe a sad, heartbroken smile and said</p><p>“Hey Abe, thank you for coming. I have just come back from the courthouse and haven’t really had time to make lunch yet. I can make us sandwiches if that is ok?” </p><p>  Nicole finished with a watery sigh and tears started falling down her face again as she bravely tried to keep from sobbing all over again...</p><p>Abe...<br/>
Abe could tell something bad had happened and asked Nicole</p><p>“Did something happen with the custody of Henry?” </p><p>  That was the first thing Abe could think of to explain Nicole’s distraught state. Nicole loved little Henry a lot but she has been encouraging Allie to step up and be Henry’s mom. Nicole still had legal custody of Henry even though Allie was Henry’s mother. Sami had tried to take Henry once already but Abe thought all that was settled. Sami was still Sami though so she could have went to court to take Henry again. Nicole shook her head and replies</p><p>“No, this isn’t about Henry. Come on in and I will explain everything. I really need your help Abe.” </p><p>Nicole said as she jesters for him to enter inside and have a seat on the couch. On the coffee table, there were three envelopes, one addressed to Marlena, one addressed to Sami, and one with Nicole’s name on it.  Abe had been a detective for a long time so he put the clues together quickly and realizes this must have something to do with Eric. Abe asked</p><p>“What’s going on Nicole and what can I do to help?” </p><p>  Nicole’s tears pooled in her eyes and spilled over once again as she took a shuddering breath, picked up the envelope with her name on it, and said</p><p>“This letter will explain everything but it is very hard for me to talk about so I am going to let you read this while I go make us some sandwiches for lunch. Then we can talk about what I need you to help me with” </p><p> Nicole handed the letter to Abe, and went into the kitchen to start making the sandwiches. Abe looked at Nicole with concern then pulled out the letter and started reading. As he read, everything started to make sense as the story unfolded in the sentences. Now Abe knew why Nicole was so upset and why she went to court today. Abe’s heart broke for Nicole with every word he read and he wanted to help her get through this. Damn it, Abe though when he had finished reading the marriage killing letter, he had thought that Nicole had finally found her happy ending. Abe was torn between sympathy for Eric and wanting to tan that boy’s hide for what he is putting Nicole through. Abe sighed and asked the difficult question </p><p>“I take it you filed the paperwork at court today. What did the Judge rule?” </p><p>Nicole brought the sandwiches and drinks over to the coffee table and sat next to Abe. Tears were still pooling in her eyes as she said with a sob</p><p>“My marriage has been annulled effective immediately. As of eleven o’clock today, i am single again.”  </p><p>Nicole started to cry as Abe pulled her into a hug and whispered to her </p><p>“I am so sorry sweetheart. I really thought things would turn out differently. What is it that you need me to help you with? I will help however I can.” </p><p>Abe’s heart broke for Nicole all over again as she clung to him and cried on his shoulder. After a few minutes, she seemed to take a deep breath and pull herself together.<br/>
Nicole pulled away and wiped her eyes again. Taking Abe’s hands she looked him in his eyes and said</p><p>“Thank you Abe for being the best friend a girl could ever want. If I could chose anyone in the world to be my father instead of that horrible excuse of a man who was, it would be you.” </p><p>Abe felt his heart swell with feelings for this woman who has been through so many things in her life but still manages to keep going. She may have done many things wrong in her life, but she has always tried to do better and he has always felt protective towards her just like he really was her father and he loved her, unconditionally, just like he loves Theo. </p><p>“I have always felt like you were my family too Nicole. Now tell me what you need me to do for you.”</p><p>Abe response as Nicole smiles at Abe and sighs. She reaches over and picks up the two other envelopes from the coffee table and hands them to Abe. She explains </p><p>“Eric sent these two letters with the annulment papers and the letter to me. I.. I just can’t see them right now Abe. It is too raw and I am not up to explaining and I can’t take Sami at the beat of times, much less right now. Could you see that they get these letters, and I..I hate to ask, but could you also break the news to them  that Eric and I are no longer married?” </p><p>Abe understood where Nicole was coming from. Her history with the Brady clan was stormy, to say the least, so he could stand as a buffer between them and her for a little bit until she got her legs back under her from this blow that knocked her down so hard. Abe was sure Marlena would surprise Nicole with her reaction to this news but Sami was sure to take jabs at Nicole and that was something Nicole didn’t need right now.  Abe told her</p><p>“Of course. I can do that. You deserve some breathing room to process all of this. When did you get the package with the papers in it? I am so sorry you had to go through all this alone. You could have called me. I would have come.”  Abe wanted to make sure Nicole knew he was there for her. </p><p>“I wasn’t alone Abe.” Nicole confessed as she explained </p><p>“Rafe dropped by to say Merry Christmas right after I had gotten the package last night. He heard me crying through the door and thought someone was in here. He threatened to break the door down so I had to let him in. He checked to make sure I was alone then wouldn’t leave until he knew why I was so upset so I had to show him the letter. He was really great and He didn’t want to leave me alone so he stayed all night to help me through it. This morning, I made him a thank you breakfast and he told funny stories to cheer me up and give me strength to do what I had to do in court today. He has been a really good friend through this, and I am afraid I was the reason he was late for work this morning. I was such a mess and i delayed him leaving for work because I didn’t want to face the end of my marriage. I don’t know what I would have done without him being here. He was really a rock for me when I needed one. He said he would stop by tonight to check on me. Allie and Henry are supposed to come home tonight as is Holly. I just don’t know if I am ready to explain all this to anyone just yet, and I don’t want Holly to see how upset I am.” Nicole said as more tears pooled in her eyes and she gave a soft sob. </p><p>Abe went straight into protective mode and decided a few more trips were in order as he told Nicole</p><p>“Don’t worry about Holly and Henry, I will stop by Maggie’s and explain everything to her. I am sure she won’t mind watching the kids for an extra night. She can tell Allie and let her stay with them tonight. That will give you a little more time to process all this and you can go get Holly tomorrow. How does that sound?” </p><p>Nicole gave a sad smile and hugged Abe again in thanks.</p><p>“Thank you Abe. That sounds great. You really are wonderful and I don’t know what I would do without you in my life. I have such great friends. You and Rafe have really stepped up for me and I want you to know how much it means to me.” </p><p>Nicole kisses Abe on the cheek, sat up and said with a brave if a bit watery smile then handed Abe his sandwich </p><p>“Enough talk about me. Tell me how Theo is doing and eat your lunch. I really need to hear some happy news and get my mind off of Eric and my new single status.”</p><p>Abe spent the rest of his lunch eating his sandwich and entertaining Nicole with tales of Theo. He had a busy afternoon ahead of him that promised to be emotional. He wanted to ease Nicole’s suffering as much as he could and breaking the news to Marlena and Maggie was a burden  he could shoulder for her.  Tucking the letters to Sami and Marlena in his suit pocket, Abe gave Nicole one last hug as he stood by her door and asked if she would be ok alone before he left to deliver letters and news to his friends.</p><p>Nicole..</p><p>“I am better now that you had lunch with me. I just need to get a handle on what I want to tell Holly about Eric before I pick her up tomorrow. I was supposed to be there by three this afternoon to get her so call me to let me know how it goes with Maggie. If she can’t keep the kids tonight, I will go pick them up.”</p><p>Nicole said with a resigned sigh. She really wanted to avoid upsetting Holly, but, at the same time, she wanted to hug her little precious body tight. It was just her and Holly against the world again. Nicole was determined that this split from Eric be as easy as possible for Holly. Thank goodness Holly was still too young to really understand what was happening. She had asked for Eric after he left for the Congo but she hasn’t asked for him in a couple of weeks now. Excitement for Christmas had taken over, but, Nicole knew, that would be over in just a few more days. </p><p>Abe told her</p><p>“I will call you with an update as soon as I have talked to both Marlena and Maggie, but I am positive that Maggie will love to have the kids one more night. Holly and Henry are great kids and Maggie loves them to pieces so I think she will jump at the chance to spend more time with them.” Abe reassures her as he leaves with a final smile in her direction. </p><p>Alone again, Nicole lets the tears she had been fighting fall free once more. She sadly walks to the couch and curls into a ball as she takes her phone out and places it within easy reach so she can hear it ring once Abe has a chance to talk to Marlena and Maggie. Letting all her feelings go, she cries herself to sleep as the emotional morning takes it’s toll. </p><p> </p><p>Rafe.. </p><p>  Rafe had just finished his lunch when Abe came into his office at one o’clock after spending his lunch hour with Nicole. Rafe said</p><p>“So how did you lunch with Nicole go?” </p><p>Rafe asked trying not to give too much away. He knew Nicole was supposed to let Abe know about Eric but he didn’t want to let something slip if she hadn’t gotten the chance to tell him yet. </p><p>“Sadly. Nicole told me about Eric and let me read the letter he sent her. She also said that you were there right after she got it and you stayed all night to help her through it. She also said she was the reason you were late this morning because she was such a mess. You are a good friend Rafe.” Abe said as he smiled at Rafe.</p><p>Rafe remembered what had happened with Nicole last night and this morning. Rafe smiled. He was sure that Nicole hadn’t shared just HOW he had helped her otherwise, Abe would have told him way more than what a good friend he was.  Rafe asked</p><p>“How is she doing? Do you know if she filed the papers today?  I know she was planning on it but I am not sure if she went through with it. This is tearing her apart and it is hard to let go of a marriage.” Rafe said with sympathy. Abe nodded as he said</p><p>“Yes, she went right after you left this morning and filed. She is now a single mother again. She is having a hard time with it but she is determined to shield Holly from how upset she really is. She gave me the letters Eric sent to his mother and Sami. She asked me to deliver them and explain about the annulment for her. She doesn’t feel ready to see them just yet. Everything is still pretty raw to her. I told her I would and I am going to stop by Maggie’s and explain what is going on as well. I am hoping Maggie will agree to watch Holly and Henry and let Allie stay for an extra night to give Nicole some space to process before she has to put on a brave face for everyone. This whole thing really knocked her down. I thought for sure that Eric was her happy ending, and she did too. While I can understand Eric’s position, my heart breaks for Nicole.” Abe sighs. </p><p>Rafe slips and lets the anger churning in his stomach at Eric come out as he responds </p><p>“Well, I can’t understand Eric’s position. He took vows with her and made promises to both Nicole and Holly to be there for them and then left them at the first opportunity to go on this mission to Africa. Then, instead of coming back to them, he abandons them because he found his true calling again? I just don’t understand how someone can just leave their wife and child behind like that. Well, I can tell you one thing, he needs to stay in Africa because if he comes back to Salem, I might be arrested for punching a priest in the mouth!” Rafe fumes. </p><p>Abe tries to play peacemaker and calm Rafe down. Abe knows Rafe had to give up two children himself and Rafe can’t understand how anyone could let a child go. </p><p>“Rafe, you know that Eric didn’t intend on this happening. He is trying to do the right thing and let Nicole and Holly get on with their lives instead of waiting for him. He does love them and he wants them to be happy.” </p><p>Rafe is not so understanding </p><p>“Then he should have stayed here and made them happy instead of tearing Nicole to pieces and leaving her to raise Holly alone.” Rafe said in an uncompromising voice. </p><p>Abe thought it interesting that Rafe wasn’t willing to see Eric’s side at all. He wondered if Rafe was feeling protective over Nicole and Holly for more reasons than just friendship. He knew that Rafe had lost Hope recently and he couldn’t help her through her pain so maybe he was reacting to this situation because he could sympathize with being left behind. Abe said</p><p>“It is a good thing Nicole has us then, to help her through such a terrible time. Speaking of which, I am heading out to talk to Marlena and Maggie. I will call Nicole with an update once Maggie agrees to let Allie and the kids stay again tonight.” </p><p>Rafe agrees and adds</p><p>“That sounds good. I will stop by on my way home and check on Nicole. Maybe I can help cheer her up some and maybe she won’t feel quite so alone.” Rafe answers</p><p>Abe smiles as he thinks that Nicole isn’t the only one feeling alone. Maybe they can help each other through this. Abe is glad to see Rafe focus on someone else instead of missing Hope so bad and with Rafe there, maybe Nicole can ease her loneliness too. </p><p>“That sound like a plan. I will be on personal time while I deliver the letters and visit Maggie. If you need me for anything, just call my cell.” Abe says as he heads out. </p><p>Rafe waves bye to Abe as he thinks about Nicole alone in her apartment. Giving into the desire he has had since leaving her this morning, Rafe picks up his cell and calls Nicole. He just wants to hear her voice and see how she is doing. Just a friend checking on another friend who is hurting, it is nothing more than that Rafe assures himself as he waits with bated breath for her to pick up the phone. The phone rings several times before he hears Nicole’s sleepy sounding voice say a husky hello. Rafe says</p><p>“Hello to you, sleepyhead. Getting in a much needed nap, it seems. I won’t keep you up long, I just wanted to see how you are fairing after your difficult morning.” </p><p>Nicole answers</p><p>“As well as can be expected, I suppose. I told Abe about Eric.”  The sigh that follows makes Rafe want to hold her close and comfort her.  Instead he replies </p><p>“You don’t sound like you are feeling up to cooking tonight. How about this instead, since you made us breakfast, I will provide dinner. All you have to do is tell me what you want me to pick up on the way over. You can go through your movie collection and pick out our entertainment. We can watch a movie while we eat our dinner. How does that sound?” Rafe asks. Nicole answers with a groan that brings a small shiver down Rafe’s back. </p><p>“That sounds perfect actually. Are you sure you don’t mind picking up something after working all day? You don’t have to keep me company tonight if you are tired and want to rest. I would understand if you have better things to do than hang out with me tonight.” </p><p>Nicole says as she tries to give him an out. She really hopes he doesn’t take it since she would love the company but she also doesn’t want to take advantage of his friendship either. Rafe quickly reassures her that he would like some company as well </p><p>“You would be doing me a favor by letting me come over. It is no fun eating and watching a movie alone. Besides, I am looking forward to it. It sounds so much better than going home to an empty house.” Rafe adds with complete honesty. </p><p>Nicole supports the plan and asks him for food preferences. They agree on a Chinese place only a block down the street from her apartment which is on the way to her place anyway. She requests egg rolls for a side and beef and broccoli as her main dish. Rafe’s only request for entertainment, no sad movies. Nicole agrees to that instantly as she thinks to herself that they have enough to be sad about in real life, they don’t need a movie that’s sad too. Rafe plans to leave a little early so he has time to pick up the takeout and be at her place a little after 8. They say their goodbyes and Rafe ends the call. </p><p>Rafe returns to work with a renewed determination to get done as soon as possible. He remembers his extra set of clothes that he keeps in his locker at work. He takes a few minutes to run down to his car and replaces his spare clothes he wore to work today in his go bag he keeps in the trunk. It never hurts to be prepared. Rafe spends the rest of his shift busy doing his paperwork with a smile on his face that he doesn’t know he is wearing. For the first time since Hope let him go, his mind stays on his work and he doesn’t wonder where Hope is right now. With his focus in place, he manages to finish everything early enough that he is out of there by 7:30. Just before he leaves, he calls the food order in and takes the time to freshen up. With a bounce to his step that had been missing for a while, Rafe leaves and heads to the restaurant to pick up the food. </p><p>Nicole.. </p><p>   Nicole wakes up for the second time as the phone rings. It is Abe this time and Nicole quickly answers. It is almost 3 o’clock when she says</p><p>“Hello Abe. How did everything go?” </p><p>Abe lets her know he delivered the letters to Marlena and explained about the annulment. Marlena read the letter addressed to her in which Eric explained that this was his decision and he wanted to make sure no one blamed any of this on Nicole. Marlena sent her condolences to Nicole for the pain this is causing her and to let Nicole know that Marlena was available to talk if Nicole needed her.</p><p> Next, Abe told her about his trip to Maggie’s house and that he had let Maggie know what was going on. Maggie felt horrible about what had happened and told Abe to let Nicole know that she would be happy to keep the kids another night and Allie was going to stay with Claire again as well. Maggie and Allie both sent their love and would talk to her tomorrow when she went to pick everyone up. They both understood her need to process what had happened and were there for her whenever she was ready to talk. </p><p>Nicole thanked Abe so much for helping her with this. She promised to keep in touch with Abe and that she would go to Maggie’s tomorrow. She and Abe said goodbye and she hung up. She sighed and felt sad but the worst of the tears seemed to be done for now. She knew that when she saw everyone tomorrow it would bring a fresh rush of grief over the loss of Eric and her marriage, but for now at least she seemed to be cried out.</p><p> Nicole knew the next big person to tell would be Brady. Eric was Brady’s brother and had been Nicole’s paramour in the past. She was not sure quite how Brady would take the news but Brady was with Kristen now, even though Kristen was in jail. Nicole hoped that the split with Eric wouldn’t make Brady feel awkward working for Basic Black. Nicole and Brady have always remained close even when they were just friends. Nicole was a little worried about how Kristen might take the news that Nicole was single again. Kristen was not one of Nicole’s favorite people but they had managed in recent times to bury the hatchet so to speak and Nicole did not want to start that rivalry up again. She just wanted to raise her daughter in peace. Since Kristen had a little girl of her own now, maybe she would be less likely to want to start another war between them. Nicole decided to let Brady handle when and how to deal with Kristen. She was staying out of it. Kristen is the reason Nicole knew she couldn’t lean on Brady anymore. Thank goodness Rafe had stepped up instead. </p><p>Just thinking about Rafe had Nicole feeling a little less alone and she got up from her couch to look over her blue ray DVDs to pick tonight’s entertainment. No sad movies was Rafe’s choice and Nicole decided that nothing romantic would work either. They both needed to laugh tonight so Nicole went through her comedies and chose a  movie sure to make them laugh. Now that the entertainment was picked out, Nicole took the time to make a dessert for them. Chocolate brownies were one of her daughter’s favorites so she could make a batch and have some ready for when Holly came home tomorrow too. </p><p>An hour later, Nicole had warm brownies fresh from the oven cooling, dishes were washed, dried, and put away as she made her way through the apartment making sure everything was tidy and dusted. Chores done, Nicole took the opportunity to do something she rarely gets to do with four people living in the apartment. She gets her bath salts out and runs a hot bath. A long soak is just what she needs after such a hard day. Gingerly, she climbs in and soaks until the water cools.</p><p> It is now close to 5:30 and Nicole lets the water out and takes a shower washing her hair and shaving. She finishes her grooming and applies her makeup. Next, she stands in front of her closet in a matching set of underwear while she tries to decide what to wear. It never crosses her mind that she is acting like a woman getting ready for a date instead of a woman who is having a friend over for dinner. Nicole chooses a nice but casual style dress and cute heels. Then comes her hair as she blow dries it and fluffs it out into a natural style. Now she is ready. </p><p>Nicole comes out of the bedroom taking a last look around. She checks everything off in her head, everything is clean, bed is made, toys are picked up, Christmas decorations are twinkling, brownies are sliced into squares and ready to eat, dishes are done, and she is dressed. Now it is 7:30 and Nicole takes a few minutes to light the holiday candles. Then she sits down and waits for Rafe to get there with their food. Nicole realizes that she is anticipating Rafe’s visit. She wants to see him. Then she rationalizes it, she is just lonely and so is he. She tells herself it could be any of her friends and she would do the same thing.  Just then, Nicole hears a knock on the door. She rushes to it as butterflies flutter in her stomach which she ignores and flings it open saying while her eyes drink him in</p><p>“Good evening, Rafe. I am so glad you could make it tonight. Please come in and take a seat.” </p><p>Rafe.. </p><p>Rafe picks up the food and heads to Nicole’s place. He is anticipating seeing Nicole and he tells himself it is because he is worried about how she is doing. Carefully carrying the bags of take out, he knocks on the door and suddenly feels nervous. Again, he tells himself that he is concerned about how she is doing. When she opens the door, the rush of pleasure as his eyes drink her in is stronger than he anticipated. Once more, he blames it on wanting to know how she is doing after ending her marriage to Eric. Rafe looks up and sees a smile on her lips and thinks that he is so glad he is here with her.</p><p>  Nicole invites him in and offers him a seat.. he walks in and heads to the coffee table, where he sets up their food. Nicole watches him with a smile on her face. She is so glad he is here with her...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Dinner and a movie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nicole and Rafe have dinner together.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rafe...</p><p>  Rafe comes in and sets up the takeout dinner on the coffee table while Nicole watches him with a smile. Rafe is glad to be here with her. Dinner in an empty house has no appeal but dinner with a beautiful woman who also happens to be smart, funny, and sexy as hell, that was his idea of a good night. </p><p>“Do you have something we can drink with this? When I ordered the food, I didn’t get drinks. I wasn’t sure what kind you would like.” </p><p>Nicole answers </p><p>“I like just about any kind of drink. Sodas, milk, juice, tea, coffee, and even punch. Growing up, we ate and drank what we could get so I have never been very picky”</p><p>Rafe says</p><p>“I am not very picky on drinks myself so whatever you have is fine.”</p><p>“So iced tea it is then.” Nicole said as she goes to the kitchen, gets two glasses, and pours the tea from a pitcher in her refrigerator. Nicole then returns with the tea and hands one to Rafe as they both sit down on the couch. </p><p>“Thanks.” Rafe replies as they get their food and dig in.</p><p>Nicole takes a bite from her broccoli beef and moans in delight. </p><p>“This is perfect, thank you for dinner and for the company.” Nicole says as she watches Rafe eat his food.</p><p>Rafe feels that moan all the way to his toes as he looks at Nicole enjoying  her dinner. Rafe confesses</p><p>“You are welcome for the food and the company. You are really nice company too, you know. I didn’t just come over here so you wouldn’t be alone, I wanted to see you too.”</p><p>Nicole smiles and confesses in a quivering voice as she put her food back on the coffee table</p><p>“It has been a rough day, but knowing you were coming over tonight made it easier. You make my life better, Rafe and I don’t think I could have survived without you these last two days. Thank you.” </p><p>Nicole says as she leans over and kisses Rafe on his cheek. Rafe feels his heart turn over then start to pound from that little kiss. Rafe puts his food down, turns to Nicole and cups her face with both hands. Nicole sucks in a breath and looks deep into Rafe’s eyes as Rafe says with all seriousness</p><p>“Eric is a damn fool for ever leaving you and Holly for a minute much less, letting you both go for good. He needs to stay in Africa because, if he came back here, I would have to punch a priest in the face for all the pain he is putting you through.”  Rafe strokes her cheeks with his thumbs, pulls Nicole forward, and softly kisses her forehead. He then releases her face but doesn’t move back as he watches her closely.</p><p>Nicole’s eyes pool as one lone tear slides slowly down her cheek and Rafe leans forward to kiss that tear away. Nicole takes a shuddering breath, leans forward, and presses soft wet kisses all over Rafe’s face while telling him how wonderful he is between kisses. </p><p>“You (kiss) are (kiss) the most (kiss) wonderful (kiss) man (kiss) Rafe (kiss). I (kiss) am (kiss) so lucky (kiss) to have (kiss) you in (kiss) my life(kiss) .” Then she leans forward and places the hottest kiss on his lips as the passion between them goes nuclear. </p><p>Rafe and Nicole kiss fiercely as tongues duel, bodies strain together and arms hold tight. Rafe stands up and pulls Nicole to her feet as he sweeps her up into his arms and carries her to her bedroom as she wraps her arms across his shoulders. She kisses, licks, and nips his neck then whispers in his ear how much she wants him and how she can’t wait to feel his skin on her skin. She replaces the whispers with her mouth on his ear and neck again. Rafe is shaking with desire as he reaches her bedroom and places her carefully in the middle of her bed.</p><p>  This time, Rafe is determined to properly explore Nicole’s body. Skimming his hands down her frame, Rafe takes her shoes off and starts a licking, kissing, nibbling journey north from her ankles to the inside knee to thighs, then hips as he takes her dress with him until it is bunched at her waist with her sexy panties showing. Nicole helps by grabbing the end of the dress, wiggles her hips to pull the back of the skirt out from under her then pulls the whole dress off over her head.</p><p>Rafe moans in approval as the matching bra comes into view but he wants a much closer look at the panties. Nicole has ideas of her own but Rafe presses her back down to the bed and starts kissing and licking her lower stomach between her bellybutton an the top of those hot panties. Nicole knew where he was heading. </p><p>“Rafe, if you do this, I won’t be responsible for the results. You will be mauled, repeatedly, and we might not live through it.” Nicole said only half joking. </p><p>“Tasting you is worth any cost.”  Rafe replied as he lowered his mouth once again to the top of her panties. Rafe teased Nicole into a frenzy through her panties first before removing them and doing it all over again on wet aching flesh. Nicole cried out, arched her back, and latched onto two handfuls of Rafe’s hair. Rafe moaned at the taste of Nicole and thought it was better than any dessert he had ever had. Rafe wanted to settle down and just enjoy her in leisure, but Nicole had warned him. She talked dirty telling him what she wanted him to do to her and what she wanted to do to him, she bucked and screamed and tried to drag him up her body so she could get to his aching erection. She threatened his life if he stopped, then she threatened his life if he didn’t get inside her right this second. She was wild and sexy and so damn hot that Rafe was sure he had never wanted another woman as much as he wanted Nicole. With his control seconds away from snapping, Rafe stood up and quickly stripped as he watched Nicole make short work of the rest of her clothes as well. With nothing left between their bodies but air, Rafe went in for another taste of heaven that had Nicole crying out again as she begged for mercy</p><p>“Rafe! Now! I need you inside me now!” </p><p>   When they were both so hot the sheets threatened to catch fire, Rafe finally released his prize and kissed his way up Nicole’s body before sliding home into a welcome so hot and ready it was almost over before it could start. Then Nicole did something Rafe wasn’t expecting, she wrapped her legs around him and threw her weight and pushed him over so she was on top. She grabbed Rafe’s hands and placed them on her breasts and then she started to ride. She was so far gone all he could do was hold on and hope he lived to tell the tale as her body tightened and shook and took him to heaven but still she didn’t stop as she continued to pulse and squeeze with her inner muscles until he was once again growing with pleasure and still she didn’t stop as she shifted angles and speed and hip action until they were both crying out as paradise took them once more. </p><p> </p><p>Nicole... </p><p>Nicole collapsed on top of Rafe with him still deep inside. Never has she had such an intense reaction to a man. Rafe was an extraordinary lover. He was powerful, passionate, well equipped, and had the stamina of a man half his age. She relaxed into her pillow of warm male flesh and smiled as she felt his right hand slide down her back to cup her butt as his left arm anchored her close. So far, no matter which position they have been in, Rafe’s hand has ended up on her butt. She was curious if he was partial to that body feature, if it was more of a comfort thing, or if he just sleeps like this with every woman he shares a bed (or couch) with? Nicole would bet it is number three...((she would be wrong because none of her three ideas are correct)) but she doesn’t want to ask so she decides to just enjoy it and not think too much about the questions.</p><p>“Wow!” Nicole breathed when she could breathe again<br/>
“If sex were a sport, that would get you a World Cup or a gold medal, or a super bowl ring.”  Nicole bragged on him. Rafe cracked open his eyes just enough to give her a doubting look.</p><p>“The one who deserves a medal is you.” Rafe says as he hugs her tighter and squeezes her butt before letting his eyes drift shut and relaxing again. </p><p>“I was worried I wouldn’t make it several times when you stopped my heart with those sexy moves you made, and I could listen to you moan and cry out in delight over any song in the world.” </p><p> Rafe said keeping his eyes closed and savoring the feel of this beautiful woman sprawled out on top of him, as aftershocks zinged through their bodies from where they were still connected. </p><p>Rafe...<br/>
Rafe wanted nothing more than to stay just like they were but knew it wouldn’t be comfortable for Nicole as an all night sleeping position so he reluctantly disengaged and helped Nicole and him self up to preform some needed hygiene. Once that task was complete, Rafe, scooped Nicole back up in his arms and carried her back to bed where he set her on her feet, pulled back the covers, tucked her back into bed, and told her he would be right back after he took care of their dinner. Throwing on his underwear, Rafe hurried to take care of the clean up so he could get back to the sexy woman waiting for him in bed. </p><p>When Rafe returned a short time later from clean up duty, he quickly discarded his underwear and climbed back into bed with Nicole, snuggling under the covers, and turning her so she was tucked in tight to his right side with her front facing him and his right hand cupping her nude butt while his left hand rubbed up and down her shoulders and back. Rafe let out a contented sigh as he let himself absorb the feeling of warm woman in his arms. Nicole gave a contented sigh of her own as she relaxed into him. Rafe could feel Nicole tense just slightly, so Rafe asked her in a sleepy voice, </p><p>“What did you just think about?” He couldn’t fix it if he didn’t know what was wrong.</p><p>Nicole sighed and said</p><p>“Holly, Allie, and Henry coming home tomorrow. As wonderful as being here with you is, you know that we can’t do this when they get back. The kids might not be old enough to know what’s going on but Allie sure is. On top of that, Sami is her mother, who would have a BIG problem with this if she finds out about us sleeping together. I really don’t want to cause any problems for you with your ex.” Nicole reluctantly admits </p><p>“Don’t worry about Sami, Nicole. She gave up the right to have any say in who I sleep with a long time ago, but you are right that Allie could be a problem. You and Holly will just have to come visit me at my house, instead. We are two smart people so I think we can come up with some excuse for you to visit. Spending the night might be a little harder but we will figure it out.  All I know is that I don’t want tonight to be our last night together like this. Do you? “ Rafe forces himself to ask. </p><p>Rafe holds his breath waiting for an answer as he realizes just how upset he would be if she says yes. </p><p>“No, Rafe. I really don’t want this to be our last night together like this either.” Nicole admits</p><p>Rafe silently lets out the breath he was holding, and feels the wave of relief flood his body at her answer. Rafe would think of something because he wanted to keep Nicole and Holly in his life. Rafe needed them as much as they needed him. Rafe doesn’t notice that his hold on Nicole has tightened at the thought of someone coming between them. </p><p>“Then we will come up with something, Nicole, Don’t worry. You have had enough to deal with these last two days, let me take some of these burdens for you. I want to help you and Holly through this. It means a lot to me that you are trusting me to be there for you both.” </p><p>Nicole...</p><p>After what Rafe went through with Hope, it matters to him that Nicole trusts him enough to lean on him, Nicole thinks. He has broad shoulders that can offer shelter from the storms life can throw, and Nicole does something she didn’t think she was capable of anymore. She trusts Rafe to be there for her and Holly. With this choice, friendship begins to change into something more for the both of them. </p><p>“Of course I trust you, Rafe. You are a great man and an even better friend. I don’t know how I could have made it through without you. You are right, we will figure this out, together.” </p><p>Nicole says as she relaxes once again into Rafe and closes her eyes as a feeling of safety and comfort fills her up for the first time since Eric left. She could count on Rafe and he could count on her. Sleep calls to her and she feels herself drift off peacefully safe in Rafe’s arms. </p><p>Rafe ..</p><p>Rafe feels Nicole peacefully drift off to sleep in Rafe’s arms. A sense of belonging that Rafe has been missing for a very long time comes over him as he remembers the faith this spunky, brave woman just showed in him. This woman who has been betrayed by a man who was supposed to honor and cherish her, a woman who has been beat down by life time and time again, who shouldn’t have trust or faith in anyone after what life has dealt her, trusted him to help her, leaned on him, believed in him when he was feeling weak and useless. Rafe feels himself let go of the pain and hurt that he has carried since Hope sent him away. This is where he was supposed to be. This was his new path now. Rafe falls asleep as a single word flashes through his mind so quickly that his sleep overcome mind forgets it as soon as the word leaves, but his heart knows. His heart remembers.. the word is “Mine!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Christmas Eve Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nicole joins Rafe for lunch on Christmas Eve.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Christmas Eve..</p><p>   Rafe is working trying to get all this paperwork done from the arrests made at the mall from shop lifters. Rafe thinks it is sad that people feel the need to steal when this is the time for helping your fellow neighbor. Rafe remembers what it is like to feel desperate to make sure his sisters and brother had something to open Christmas morning. </p><p>  Sometimes it was just cookies that he stayed up late making. He wanted to carry on that tradition with David.. but it wasn’t meant to be. Now, he wanted to make cookies for Nicole, Holly, Allie and Henry.. well, maybe not Henry this year.. he was still drinking from a bottle and wasn’t old enough yet for cookies.. but next year, for sure. Rafe didn’t even realize he was smiling at the work on his desk as he picked up the tin of cookies he had baked to bring to Nicole’s tonight. He hoped Nicole liked them. It was his family recipe. </p><p>  He was very excited to see her tonight even though it would be a rated G visit with Holly, Allie, and Henry there. It had been two days since he had last seen her although she had called to let him know that everyone was now aware of her return to single status. Allie had been very upset and Allie had called Eric, yesterday, to talk to him personally. </p><p>  Nicole had left with Holly to go get the makings for Christmas dinner to give them privacy and because it was still to hard for her to know Eric was on the phone without wanting to scream and cry, she had told Rafe on the phone. He had wanted to leave and go meet her at the store but she had insisted he stay at work. She needed to work through this for herself. By the time she had gotten back, Allie was done talking to Eric and she just gave Nicole a big hug and started talking about Christmas without bringing Eric’s name up anymore. </p><p>  Rafe had called Hope yesterday as well but had gotten her voicemail. He was not surprised but he still left her a Christmas message and let her know he was thinking about her.  What did surprise him, was that he was only sad for a little while and it wasn’t nearly as painful as it had been last week when he had called her.  Having a new purpose with other people who need you has made all the difference as well as letting all that pain out with Nicole. He hadn’t realized how much he had bottled up until it all came spilling out, now, he still hurt and still missed her but the pain wasn’t as sharp. He was moving on. </p><p>  Rafe wanted to help Nicole move on as well.  He had to admit, he had been playing those hot sexy memories in his head whenever he felt the sadness creeping up on him. He thought that maybe they were helping Nicole as well. He was also wishing for a repeat in the very near future. Just thinking about Nicole and her effect on his body had that very effect taking place.</p><p>   Rafe gave a shake of his head trying to clear the image of Nicole leaning against her door with her dress pushed up and heat burning in her eyes. That image has been setting off fires in his blood all day long. He really needed to concentrate to get through the rest of the day so he can be at Nicole’s at 6:00 tonight. No staying late for him tonight.. his shift ends at 5:00 with any luck and he will be heading out (fingers crossed). Rafe looked down with renewed determination and started on the paperwork that never seemed to end. </p><p>    Rafe heard a knock on his office door and call out a distracted “Come in” as he finished one more page of paperwork before looking up to see a very welcome site.<br/>
Nicole stood there in a warm long coat buttoned up, red stockings and heels with a smile on her lips and a paper cup that had the delicious aroma of good fresh coffee teasing his nose. A warm and welcoming smile lit Rafe’s face as he said</p><p>“Nicole, what a great surprise! I hope you are here for friendly reasons and not on business.” Rafe says. </p><p>  Nicole smiles at him with mischief coming off of her in waves. Nicole walks around his desk where she hands Rafe the hot cup of coffee and leans down to breath the words close to his ear</p><p>“I wanted to stop by and show you what your missing.. good, hot, steaming, delicious... coffee”  she teases as she blows hot moist air in his ear and straightens up to<br/>
give a very naughty grin. </p><p>Rafe’s eyes go hot and shivers run down his spine as he grins up at her in response and lets his hands run up her leg to her knee then back down under her coat with teasing fingers of his own as he says</p><p>“I know just what I am missing, and I can’t wait until I can show you how much i have been thinking about ... coffee.”  Rafe grins with a mischievous sparkle in his eyes as well.</p><p> “Well, maybe I should make sure you get a good taste of ..coffee.. before I go.”  Nicole says as she gets close to Rafe, unbuttoning her coat to flash him with a sexy red bra and panties set with a matching garter to go with the red stockings and heels. </p><p>  Rafe whimpers in response as all his blood drains south<br/>
in a rush that leaves his head spinning as he wraps his arms around Nicole’s waist to pull her between his knees as he puts burning open mouth kisses from just under that red scrap of lace pretending to be a bra down to her sexy belly button which he gives a nip to and causes her to give him a moan of pleasure that is quickly becoming one of his favorite sounds.</p><p>“Mmmm this beats donuts any day of the week!” Rafe says as he runs his hand up her curves to pull her head down for a hot deep kiss. Reluctantly, Rafe pulls back to give her a smoldering once over before sighing in regret as he pulls her coat closed and buttons up her coat. </p><p>“Unfortunately, there are too many people outside that door for me to properly show my appreciation for such a lovely gesture. I can, however, take you to lunch and show you just how happy I am to see you.” Rafe says with a glance down at his too filled out pants and a sexy little smile. </p><p>   Nicole smiles at Rafe and says</p><p>“I was hoping you would be free for lunch.  Drink your coffee so you can walk me out and drive me to your house. I know what I have in mind for lunch and we will need every second of your break to make the most of it.”</p><p>Nicole smiles as she walks around to sit in the chair across from him while he grabs his coffee and downs it in one long gulp. Rafe quickly gets up and puts on his coat which he is grateful is his longer one instead of his shorter jacket. At least he won’t be showing everyone just how excited he is to spend his lunch with this sexy firecracker. On his way out, he lets someone know he is out to lunch as he escorts Nicole to his car. </p><p>   Nicole proceeds to taunt and tease Rafe with naughty flashes and wandering fingers until he is so primed he is worried about making it into his house before he jumps her. Rafe pulls into the drive, shuts the engine off then reaches over to pull Nicole into a scorching kiss. Both of them moan then pull back to hurry out the car and rush to the front door. Rafe fights to get the key into the door while Nicole attacks Rafe’s neck with her hungry mouth. </p><p>“Nicole” Rafe groans, as the door finally gives way and Rafe throws it open, pulls Nicole inside, kicks the door closed behind him and spins her to pin her to the door while his mouth dives in for more steamy hot kisses as his hands make short work of her buttons and groaned again as his hands found skin. </p><p>  Rafe’s hands on her cause Nicole to groan in return as her busy hands find his belt and rips it open to push his pants down. Next her hands push his briefs down to free his straining erection then wrap around him causing him to shudder and find the bows holding up her sexy panties. Two quick tugs leave her bare to his fingers as he makes sure she is ready for more. Hot wet welcome assures Rafe she is as ready for this as he is as he lifts her up and plunges inside as she wraps her legs around his waist. Both of them moan in pleasure as a wild rough ride begins. With both of them so primed, it doesn’t take long before they are both flying high as the world turns to stardust around them. </p><p>Rafe’s knees threaten to buckle as he struggles to catch his breath while he continues to kiss her slower and with more tenderness but never stopping as he kicked out of his pants and walks them to the couch while still connected. Nicole uses the short walk to shed her coat and give his neck and ear more attention from her wet mouth as she is lowered to the couch when he sits down with her astride his lap. Rafe’s hands go to her back to remove the sexy bra as Nicole starts on his buttons while continuing to kiss him. They both exsplore each other’s necks with wet kisses as Rafe reaches her ear to say one word that shoots Nicole’s desire right back up as Rafe cups her butt with both hands. </p><p>“Again” Rafe demands</p><p>   This time the ride starts slow and easy as Rafe’s mouth gets busy with the bounty he freed from her bra. Nicole arches her back to give him better access as she rolls her hips and starts moving on his now growing desire. This time it’s not about the end but the journey along the way as they explore and wallow in the pleasure. Sighs and moans accompanied by tender touches slowly build the fire back up until showers of pleasure sparkle through them once more. Rafe drops his head against the back of the couch as Nicole snuggles her face into the crook of his neck. Strong arms circle her and hold her tight to him. They lay there for a few minutes more just absorbing the afterglow. Rafe groans as he raises his head to peak at the clock just to sigh and drop his head back down. </p><p>“I really hate to move but I need to get back to work.” He regretfully informs the warm satisfied woman in his arms. With much ado, they both manage to drag themselves up and redress in their clothes then put on their coats. As they make their way back to the car, Rafe opens the door for Nicole then kisses her softly after buckling her in and says</p><p>“Best. Lunch. Ever!” </p><p>  Nicole smiles with a twinkle in her eyes as she agrees with a nod, a naughty grin, and a flirty wink.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Christmas Eve Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rafe spends Christmas Eve with Nicole, Holly, and Henry.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rafe:</p><p>Rafe knocks on Nicole’s door right on time at 6:00 pm. He had to really buckle down to get all of his paperwork done in time after that wonderful lunch he had spent with Nicole plus he hadn’t had any time to grab a bite to eat, so he was starving but lunch with Nicole in his arms had been worth it. Rafe smiles as Nicole opens the door with baby Henry perched on her hip. </p><p>“Merry Christmas! I brought cookies for Santa.”</p><p> Rafe says as he holds up the tin of cookies he had made last night. Rafe smiles as little Henry waves his arms  and kicks his legs in excitement at seeing him. Nicole smiles at him and tells him</p><p>“Come on in, you are just in time. Dinner is almost ready. I know you must be as hungry as I am.” </p><p>Nicole replies with a wink. </p><p>“You can put the Santa cookies on the counter in the kitchen then have a seat on the couch and I will let you play with little Henry here while I finish getting dinner ready”</p><p>Rafe answers </p><p>“Sure, I can do that. Is Allie in her room? I wanted to wish her a Merry Christmas too.” </p><p>Nicole smiles and says</p><p>“You will have to catch her next time. She is with Claire doing the Christmas Ornaments at the Horton’s. I offered to babysit so she could enjoy the party without a fussy baby. She took a ton of pictures before she left to share with the family. She will be late getting back.” </p><p>Nicole informed Rafe as she let him in. Rafe closed the door behind him since Nicole had her arms full of squirming baby Henry and saw Holly sitting on the couch looking at him with big eyes. </p><p>“Who do we have here?” Rafe asked with a smile</p><p>“This big girl couldn’t possibly be little Holly. Why, you must have grown a whole foot since I last saw you.”</p><p> Rafe exclaimed as he dropped the cookies on the counter and made his way to the couch and the shy girl still watching him with big curious eyes. </p><p>“We are waiting for Santa to come. Mommy said you are a friend she has known for a really long time. She said that you are a police man and you catch bad people and put them where they can’t hurt anyone.” </p><p> Holly says as Rafe sits down on the couch with her, leaving some space so he doesn’t crowd her while they get reacquainted. Rafe smiles at Holly and answers</p><p>“That’s right. It is my job to protect people and help them if they need it. I remember you when you were small, but you probably don’t remember meeting me. I have been your Mommy’s friend for a long time and I hope we can be friends now too.”  </p><p>Rafe smiles even bigger when Holly scoots over to sit right next to him and says</p><p>“Ok, we can be friends. I like making new friends. I made friends at school too.  I can help with baby Henry because Mommy said I am a big girl now that I am 6 years old and Henry is still just a baby and babies need a lot of help.” </p><p>Nicole smiles down at Rafe as she transfers Henry into Rafe’s lap and warns him with a laugh</p><p>“She will talk your ear off while she helps you too. Thanks for helping me keep them entertained while I get dinner on the table, then we can eat and get the cookies ready for Santa to come by later tonight.” </p><p>Rafe takes Henry and holds him on his lap while reassuring Nicole that he’s got this. </p><p>“No problem. I am sure we can handle this, right helper?” </p><p>Rafe says with a wink at Holly as she smiles up at her mom and repeats</p><p>“Yeah Mommy, no problem. I am a good helper.”  </p><p>Holly declares as Nicole grins down at the scene of Rafe holding Henry with Holly glued to his side. </p><p>Rafe had a huge smile on his face as he soaks up the feeling of having a baby on his lap again and a little girl looking at him like he is Superman. He really missed this. He couldn’t imagine how Eric could give this up. Holly was wonderful and Henry was so sweet. Well, Eric’s loss was Rafe’s gain and he wasn’t going to waste a moment of the time he got to spend with them. </p><p>Rafe had a great time playing with Henry and chatting with Holly about her first year of school and what Santa was supposed to bring tonight while Nicole put dinner on the table. Then it was time to eat, and Rafe loved every second of it. </p><p>Good food, great company, smiling little faces, and a warm glow filling him as Holly and Henry made a place for themselves in his heart. Then it was clean up time and then it was time for movie night on the couch with How the Grinch Stole Christmas ready to go. </p><p>Henry got fussy and Rafe put him to bed singing him twinkle twinkle little star. He told Nicole his secret about being a bad singer and she laughed at his theory about why his singing put kids to sleep. They got comfortable on the couch with Rafe sitting next to Nicole with Holly tucked in between them. When they got to the part of the Grinch stealing Christmas, Holly firmly entrenched her place in his heart when she said to him</p><p>“If you worked in Whoville, you would have caught the Grinch and saved Christmas, I just know it Mr. Rafe.” </p><p>Rafe replied </p><p>“You are right, Holly and you would have helped me too because you are a great helper. Since we are friends, and if it is ok with your Mom, you can just call me Rafe.”</p><p>Nicole says</p><p>“It’s ok with me if she calls you just Rafe without the Mr.  since you are such good friends now.” </p><p>Holly melts Rafe’s heart even more when she asks</p><p>“Thanks Mr.. I mean Rafe. I am glad you are my friend. Since we are good friends now, does that mean you can come over and visit more? Mommy, can Rafe come over to visit again soon?” </p><p>Nicole says with strong emotions running through her words</p><p>“Sure honey. Now that Rafe is your good friend too, I hope we see lots more of him over here often.”</p><p>Rafe smiles and says</p><p>“Not just here but maybe you and your Mom can come visit me too, at my house. Would you like that, Holly?”</p><p>Holly enthusiastically says</p><p>“Yes! Could we Mommy? Could we please go visit Rafe at his house too?” </p><p>Nicole responds </p><p>“Yes, I think that can be arranged. We will go visit Rafe at his house soon.” </p><p>Then Holly breaks both Rafe and Nicole’s heart with her next words</p><p>“I am glad. Ever since Daddy Eric left us to go help the children in Africa, I have been so sad. Now we have a new good friend to help us be happy again. You won’t go away to Africa like Daddy Eric, will you Rafe?”</p><p>Rafe chocks out his answer through emotions so strong they squeeze his heart tight</p><p>“No, Holly. I won’t go to Africa and leave you and your Mom like Eric did.”</p><p>Holly looks hopeful as she makes him promise </p><p>“Do you promise? A promise is special, and you can’t break it.”</p><p>Rafe looks deep into Holly’s eyes as this young girl completely steals his heart. </p><p>“I promise.” Rafe vows. </p><p>Holly’s smile lights the room as she hugs Rafe and says</p><p>“Good. Mommy and I are so happy you are here. You made the sad go away and made Mommy smile again.” </p><p>Nicole looks at Rafe over Holly’s head as she continues to hug Rafe. Tears are shining in her eyes as Nicole says</p><p>“You are right, my precious girl. Rafe makes the sad go away. We are both happy you are here.” </p><p>Rafe hugs Holly back as he blinks back his own welling eyes and finally let’s her go as she sits back up and grabs his hand in one of her little ones and Nicole’s hand in her other one and declares </p><p>“Now it is time to get the cookies ready for Santa! You can help us, Rafe.” </p><p>Rafe and Nicole let Holly drag them up from the couch and into the kitchen as she orders the adults around.</p><p>“Ok Mommy, you get the plate and glass down while Rafe gets the milk and I will get the cookies and put them on the plate. Did you make enough cookies, Rafe, so we can have some too?” </p><p>Rafe and Nicole look down at the little dictator and smile through their misty eyes as Rafe lets Holly know</p><p>“I sure did. They are in that tin on the counter.” </p><p>Holly drops both of their hands as she grabs the tin and opens the lid with an excited giggle, while the adults busy themselves doing what she commanded while blinking back their watery eyes. Everyone get a cookie to eat while they all get the rest of Santa’s cookies ready for him. </p><p>Nicole has bad news for the munchkin. </p><p>“Ok little miss Holly, it is time for bed or Santa won’t come.”</p><p>Holly sighs and asks if her new best friend Rafe can help tuck her in with Mommy.</p><p>Nicole smiles with a mischievous wink at Rafe as she answers</p><p>“Only if Rafe will sing twinkle twinkle little star.”</p><p>Rafe groans good naturally and agrees. </p><p>Fifteen minutes later, with Holly all tucked in and Nicole watching with sparkles in her eyes, Rafe sings Holly to sleep. They quietly sneak out and head back into the living room. Nicole remarks</p><p>“I should have got that on video. I could have made a fortune on YouTube.” </p><p>Rafe laughs, and pulls Nicole close. He wraps his arms around her waist and says</p><p>“No way, Firecracker!” </p><p>Nicole responds </p><p>“Firecracker? Why are you calling me a firecracker?”</p><p>Rafe answers</p><p>“Because like fireworks, you have lightened up my life and given me beautiful moments to enjoy. My life was dark and empty like the night sky. Then you shared your light and beauty with me and now my life is full of fire and colors once again.”</p><p>Nicole finds her eyes welling again for the second time tonight and says</p><p>“Holly was right. You do make the sad go away. Thank you for being here with us tonight. You make my life better just by being here.”</p><p>Nicole leans in to give Rafe a sweet gentle kiss. Both of them feel the pull of desire but with Holly just drifting off and the possibilities of her waking to see if Santa came, they both pull back before the heat between them get a chance to burn out of control. Nicole smiles as she says</p><p>“Now, Let’s go raid Santa’s cookies”  </p><p>Rafe smiles at her and agrees</p><p>“Good thing there are two of us, Holly left Santa plenty of cookies” </p><p>Rafe and Nicole head to the kitchen to eat cookies and drink milk then play Santa and put all of the gifts under the tree. Nicole sneaks one present out and hands it to Rafe.</p><p>“Merry Christmas Rafe.” </p><p>Rafe smiles down at the present and says</p><p>“I thought lunch was my Christmas present.. best present I have gotten all year!” </p><p>Nicole winks and says </p><p>“Wait till Valentine’s Day before you say that.”</p><p>Rafe grins and snuggles close to whisper in her ear</p><p>“I look forward to it.”</p><p>Rafe opens the present to find a pair of silk boxers with snowflakes on it.</p><p>Nicole uses her mischievous smile while pointing to the snowflakes and says</p><p>“If they make you cold, I could keep you warm.”</p><p>Rafe winks and says</p><p>“I know you can, Firecracker. I want you to know, you are warming more that just my shorts. You are warming my life with your passion and your spirit. I really had a wonderful time tonight. Thank you for sharing this with me. I really missed playing Santa and getting little ones to sleep. You opened your home and shared your family with me.” </p><p>Rafe said as he stroked Nicole’s cheek and looked deep into her eyes. </p><p>“We were very happy you came.”</p><p>Nicole told him as she stared right back at him. Both of them felt the heat of desire stir to life again but it was the warmth in the other’s eyes that was starting to be way more than friendship that pulled their lips together for a soft lingering kiss. Nicole walked Rafe to the door and kissed him goodnight once again as the fire of passion mixed with something else. Something unexpected to both of them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Rafe has bad news.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rafe and Nicole reflect on what has been happening since Christmas and Rafe let’s Nicole know that Charlie is out on bail after being arrested for kidnapping and drugging Charlie’s mother Ava.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rafe can not believe just how much has happened since his wonderful Christmas he spent with Nicole, Holly, and Henry. In just four short weeks, lots of things have changed. First off, Tripp, Steve and Ava’s son, was the person everyone first thought had hurt Allie and was Henry’s father. Now, they had found out that it wasn’t Tripp at all, but a previously unknown half brother named Charlie who was the actual villain. It had thrown everyone for a loop.</p><p> It had started with Ava’s disappearance and Nicole’s insistence that Ava would not just leave town and abandon the chance to be with her son Tripp. Steve Johnson and John Black had gotten involved and located Ava’s uncle who told them that Ava had another son named Charlie.  John figured out that is was the same Charlie who was dating his granddaughter and Allie’s cousin Claire. Steve had talked with his wife Dr. Kayla who told him that if Tripp and Charlie were related, it would explain the DNA match Tripp had with Henry. Now, they thought that Tripp was Henry’s uncle, not his father which would mean Charlie was the one who hurt Allie. </p><p>   Rafe had told Steve he would check out this Charlie fellow and found the missing Ava tied to a chair and hallucinating. Rafe had rushed her to the hospital then let Nicole know her friend had been found. Nicole had went to the hospital and talked with Ava who told her it had been Charlie who hurt Allie and he had confessed to Ava, but with all the drugs in Ava’s system, She wasn’t considered a reliable witness. Rafe still had Charlie under arrest for kidnapping though and tricked him into admitting he was Ava’s son. </p><p>  In the middle of questioning Charlie, a pissed off, flame throwing firecracker who was starting to make Rafe feel things he wasn’t sure he was ready to feel again, burst through Rafe’s office door. Nicole came in with both barrels blazing as she verbally attacked Charlie. It took a second for her words to sink in because Rafe’s heart had jumped in delight just at the sight of her. Damn! She was something else and he was going to have to think about just what she was starting to mean to him at a later date, because, right now, he was going to have to defuse  this situation before the firecracker said or did something he was going to have to arrest her for. </p><p>   Nicole’s mind was in a red mist of rage at what this little shit had done to Allie and Ava. Nicole blasted him with anger as she told him she knew what he had done to Ava. She let him know he needed to stay in jail because lots of people, including her, wanted to see him dead for what he had done. She was so angry, her entire body shook with it. It wasn’t until Rafe touched her and talked to her that the red haze cleared enough for her to think again. Nicole took a breath and focused on Rafe as she allowed him to lead her from the room. </p><p>   It had been a very emotional month for Nicole. First, her annulment from Eric, then the friendship with Rafe turning into something else, what that something else was Nicole still wasn’t sure,  then all the drama with Allie, Ava, and Charlie. With everything going on, Rafe and Nicole had only been able to see each other in private a few times and those times had always been the highlight of Nicole’s weeks. They had both agreed to keep their change from friendship to whatever they had private so as not to confuse Holly or cause Rafe problems with how quickly they had started this after Eric. Nicole was used to being judged by the “good” people of Salem but she didn’t want that for Rafe. He was the police commissioner after all, and she didn’t want his life to become harder because of her. Still, she was finding it more and more difficult to keep things between them quite because her feelings were definitely getting involved. She wasn’t sure if Rafe was starting to feel things too or if this was just one sided. Nicole had promised herself, after Eric, that feelings were for other people because her heart couldn’t take another blow. Now, here she was breaking her own rules, but she just couldn’t seem to stop it because Rafe was.. well .. Rafe. Kind, sweet, funny, supportive, brave, great with her daughter who has decided Rafe was Holly’s own personal hero. How in the world was she supposed to not develop these feeling for him. Damn! She was going to have to think about what Rafe was starting to mean to her at a later date because Rafe was trying to talk some sense into her.. she could have told him that was a long shot at best. </p><p>   Rafe took Nicole’s hand in his and lead her to another room. He showed her in, shut the door, closed the blinds, and took her in his arms for a much needed hug. Keeping his arms around her, Rafe leaned back and looked Nicole in the eyes and started trying to talk her down. </p><p>“I know how upset you are about what Charlie has done, and, to be honest, I am just as determined to make him pay for it as you, but we have to be smart here.” </p><p>   Rafe said as he let her go and backed up out of firing range when he told her this next part. Just because Rafe was really starting to fall for Nicole didn’t mean he had forgot just who he was falling for. This pistol of a woman that was slowly working her way deeper into his heart, could and would fire back in any number of ways. He had known her long enough to know that, and she was NOT going to like what he had to say. </p><p>“This is a police matter, Nicole, and the police will handle it. I do NOT want you to go off and mess up the case we are building against Charlie. I will promise you this, Charlie WILL answer for what he has done, even if it is kidnapping that we get him for and not what he did to Allie.”  Rafe said as he braced himself for the expected explosion.</p><p>   Nicole narrowed her eyes at Rafe and sparks flew from them as she growled out her frustration. Anger sharpened her words as she bit out</p><p>“Fine! Get him for kidnapping as long as he rots behind bars for what he has done, but you better get him, Rafe, or there is no telling what might happen.” Nicole snaps as she glared at Rafe like it was all his fault. </p><p>  Rafe risked his health as he stepped up to Nicole and leaned in close, gave her a kiss her on her cheek and whispered to her</p><p>“You are quite sexy when your mad.  I wish we had the time and privacy for us to work all this fierce energy off.”<br/>
Rafe told her with a naughty grin and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. </p><p>   That was all it took for Nicole’s dangerous mood to vanish like a puff of smoke. How can he do that to her so easily? One teasing remark and a kiss on her cheek and she was already melting, her anger and bad mood gone. He really was an amazing man. She smiled up at Rafe then wrapped her arms around his neck and settled into him as he curled his arms around her waist and pulled her in tight. </p><p>“If you want to see fierce energy, just wait till you see what I have planned for you for Valentine’s Day.”  Nicole promised with suggestive eyebrows of her own. </p><p>   Rafe drew in a sharp breath as desire hit him like a freight train. Flirting with Nicole was always a risk because the passion between them could flare out of control quickly and they were trying to keep their relationship quite for now. Personally, Rafe didn’t care who knew about them, but he knew that Nicole had been judged harshly by lots of people in town and he refused to be another reason for people to look down on her for starting this thing between them before the annulment was even final. He had agreed to keep it private for her and Holly’s sake but it was getting harder and harder to hide it. They needed to have a conversation about when to go public with the fact that they were seeing each other, and it needed to happen soon. Just as Rafe leaned down to give Nicole a passionate kiss, his phone went off.</p><p>   Rafe groaned at the interruption, and pulled away from Nicole so he could think when he answered the phone.  </p><p>“Hernandez.” Rafe said then listened to the bad news. </p><p>“Really? He is dangerous, how could he get it so quickly. Damn it! Ok, thanks for the heads up.” Rafe said with frustration in his voice.  He did not want to tell the woman standing next to him this news, but he figured it was better coming from him than her finding out another way. Preparing for the next exposition he knew was coming, Rafe bit the bullet and told Nicole</p><p>“Charlie just made bail.”  He did not have to wait long as Nicole immediately shouted </p><p>“What? How did he make bail? He is dangerous and he kidnapped and drugged his own mother! What idiot judge let him post bail!” Nicole exclaimed as she looked at Rafe for the answer he knew she wouldn’t like. </p><p>“Ava is an unreliable witness due to the drugs in her system. Charlie claimed he tied her up for her own protection so the judge let him post bail.” Rafe said with his own aggravation showing through. </p><p>“Great! Now what?” Nicole demanded </p><p>“You will not go near Charlie Dale, Nicole, I mean it. They did not drop the charges, so we still have a case. This just means we have to make sure we gather all the evidence and tie this case up tight so he can’t wiggle out of it. Let the police do their jobs and stay out of it.” Rafe demanded. </p><p>   Rafe actually felt ill at the idea of Nicole and Charlie running into each other alone somewhere. He wasn’t sure if he feared Charlie hurting Nicole more or Nicole doing something that he would have to lock her up for. Either thought made him break out with cold chills. </p><p>“Meanwhile, Charlie is free to run around terrorizing Allie and Ava. We have to protect them Rafe.” Nicole said. </p><p>“You need to be careful with you, Allie, Holly and Henry there. If Charlie decides to show up at your place.. “ Rafe couldn’t finish the warning for the fear he felt at the very thought. </p><p>“I will make him wish he was never born if that happens.” </p><p>Nicole said with steel in her voice. She would protect Holly, Allie and Henry with the same ferociousness  as she did the last time a man dared to try and take her daughter. </p><p>   Rafe was making some plans of his own to protect the four of them. The threat that Charlie posed to them made Rafe more determined than ever to close this case and put that threat behind bars so Charlie could never harm another person Rafe cared about because if Charlie did manage to hurt any one of them, Rafe wasn’t sure his badge would be enough to stop him from raining down a fire of retribution on Charlie’s head.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>